Les sirènes d'Auradon
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Que ce passerait-il si Ben n'était pas le futur roi d'Auradon au début de " Descendants ", mais qu'il avait une grande soeur ? Je ne peux pas vraiment vous en dire plus sans vous spoilé les rôles de mes personnages ! Donc, je vous conseil simplement de cliquer et de lire ! Fiction AM ( Alterternatif Movie ) et se base sur le ship Mavie !
1. Chapitre 1 - L'île de l'oubli et Auradon

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient ! Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Disney Channel !

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Oui, bonsoir ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction après " _La fille d'Auradon et la fille de l'île_ ". Dans le même esprit, je vais refaire l'histoire et cela commence maintenant ! Exeptionnellement, vous aurez les deux premiers chapitres ce soir, mais on reparle de la publication à la fin de cette petite intro ! ENJOY ! :-D

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : l'île de l'oublie et Auradon**_

_~ l'île de l'oublie ~ _

Elle n'avait connu que ça depuis son enfance. La haine. Le mépris. La peur. Elle devait faire avec depuis plus de seize ans et son caractère s'était forgé en fonction des multiples altercations avec les autres enfants de méchants présents sur l'île. Une seule loi existait sur l'île, celle du plus fort et elle s'était forgé une réputation de Bad girl qui n'hésitait pas à se battre si nécessaire et elle était entouré de ses plus fidèles amis.

Même si ce mot ne voulait rien dire sur l'île, il avait une véritable signification pour la jeune adolescente. Elle était peut-être sans merci avec ses ennemis, mais elle était juste et bienveillante envers sa bande. Sa famille. Ils étaient tous soudés et personne n'envisager de prendre la place de leur chef. Jamais.

Sa bande était composé de quatre membres : Carlos d'Enfer, le fils de Cruella d'Enfer. Il était timide et un peu peureux, mais compensé cela par une joie de vivre et un humour à toute épreuve. Il était le petit rayon de soleil de ses amis et plus particulièrement de son chef. Malgré son caractère calme et réservé, il restait un jeune garçon impulsif quand son esprit restait droit et sein.

Le deuxième garçon de la bande était Jay, le fils de Jafar. Ironiquement, il était devenu un voleur extrêmement doué et faisait tout de même la fierté de son père. Il était extrêmement fidèle et respectueux envers leur chef pour qui il conservait une énorme dette. Elle l'avait sauvé d'une situation dangereuse. Jay avait un caractère affirmé, mais surtout dragueur et ne perdait pas une seconde pour flirter avec chaque fille qu'il croisait.

Ce qui lui avait valu une petite cicatrice à l'arrière de la tête par le bras droit du chef de la bande, Uma, la fille d'Ursula. La jeune fille était une grande amie du chef et était devenu, de fil en aiguille, son bras droit. Sa confidente. Tout comme Jay, elle avait un caractère affirmé, extrêmement agressif, mais son instinct de protection était au-delà de tout. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Carlos, Jay ou bien à Mal, la fameuse leader du groupe.

Mal était la fille de Maléfique, la dirigeante de l'île de l'oubli. Malgré son statut, elle n'était pas comme sa mère. Elle ne cherchait pas à nuire à quelqu'un à tout prix. Elle protégeait ses amis et punissait sévèrement ceux qui osait leur faire du mal. Elle n'était pas cruelle, même si son comportement et son caractère laissaient apercevoir le contraire. Mal avait toujours eu un sens aigu de la justice pour le plus grand malheur de sa mère et son plus grand rêve était de quitter cette île maudite.

~ Auradon ~

Elle avait été choyée toute sa vie par ses parents le roi et la reine d'Auradon, Adam et Belle. Toute sa vie, on lui avait appris les bonnes manières, les mots à éviter de prononcer en public et évidemment, on lui avait également appris à être aussi élégante qu'une princesse devait l'être. Sa vie pouvait paraître parfaite, mais pour la jeune fille de seize ans, elle ne l'était pas vraiment.

Elle trouvait sa vie insipide malgré l'amour de ses parents ainsi que du royaume. Sans oublier son grand frère, Benjamin. Elle allait devoir monter sur le trône à la place de ses parents, le jour de ses dix-sept ans, mais il lui fallait un prince pour cela et elle n'avait plus que six mois pour le trouver. Seulement, elle n'avait jamais dit à ses parents qu'elle n'était pas attirée par les princes, mais par les princesses. Les seuls à être au courant de cela étaient son grand frère et sa meilleure amie.

Elle ne cachait rien à Ben, elle l'aimait tellement et il le lui rendait énormément. Ils n'avaient que deux ans de différence, mais pourtant, il était aussi mature qu'elle. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il prenne sa place sur le trône, mais la loi était la loi et elle était la première-née alors elle devait monter sur le trône et régné sur Auradon.

Pourtant, dans cette vie insipide, elle possédait un espoir. Un rêve. Chaque jour, elle fixait l'île de l'oublie comme attirée par elle et pendant ses moments, elle se permettait de rêver. De rêver d'y voir les nombreux enfants des plus grands méchants. De rêver d'y trouver peut-être sa promise. De rêver de se faire de véritables amis et pas des amis uniquement proches d'elle pour son statut. Oui, elle rêvait de tout ça et son rêve allait bientôt être exaucé.

Pour son couronnement, ses parents lui avaient donné la possibilité de formuler un seul et unique vœu exaucé par Marraine la bonne fée dès sa prononciation. Elle n'avait aucune limite pour ce vœu et elle avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie, mais elle ne savait pas qui choisir.

La réponse lui fut accordée en rêve, trois jours après l'attribution de son vœu par ses parents. Un rêve mettant en scène une jeune fille aux cheveux violets et aux yeux d'un vert électrisant. Elle était immédiatement tomber amoureuse de ce vert étincelant dans l'obscurité de son rêve quand une forme verte et noire était apparue à côté de la jeune fille.

L'ombre du bâton de Maléfique avait donné la réponse à la jeune princesse et malgré ses premières réticences, l'envie de découvrir si la fille de ses rêves était celle de la sorcière fut bien plus forte et elle prit alors sa décision. La fille de Maléfique allait bientôt faire partie de sa vie.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours et de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle aventure qui sera plus longue que ma première fiction sur le couple ! **_

_**Rythme de publication : J'ai choisis de mettre deux chapitres par semaine. Le Lundi et le Jeudi :-) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	2. Chapitre 2 - Evie

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient ! Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Disney Channel !

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Oui, bonsoir ! Voici la suite du chapitre 1, le prochain sera Lundi. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette fiction. Si vous avez des questions, je suis disponible en review et en MP. Voilà voilà ! ENJOY ! :-D

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Evie **_

_~ Point de vue Evie ~ _

La tête de mes parents, quand je leur ai annoncé mon vœu, avait été très drôle à voir. Ma mère s'était presque évanouie en entendant mes paroles tandis que mon père avait blanchi à vue d'œil. Ils devaient à présent regretter de m'avoir laissé le champ libre pour ce vœu et je m'en amusais. J'en ai vraiment marre de cette vie si parfaite et sans danger. Il me fallait de l'adrénaline.

Mes parents ne m'avaient pas donné de réponses, mais je savais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas revenir sur ma décision et cela me donna le sourire pour aller à l'école pour la première fois de ma vie. Dès fois, j'avais l'impression de faire tâche dans ce monde parfait et tellement beau. Ma rébellion avait commencé par mes cheveux que je m'étais teint en bleu sombre, mais à la fois flamboyant et elle se terminera avec mon projet de faire venir quatre enfants de méchants dans mon royaume.

Je n'ai même pas mis un seul pied à l'intérieur de l'école qu'une furie surexcitée me tombe littéralement dessus. Je lève les yeux au ciel en essayant de tenir sur mes jambes avant de poser un regard noir sur ma seule véritable amie dans le royaume. Son flux de parole est incontrôlable, elle est tellement excitée alors que ce flux incessant commence à m'énerver.

Mes pupilles prennent alors une lueur bleu clair, faisant taire instantanément ma meilleure amie en les apercevant. Je me force à me calmer pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. J'ai ce problème. J'ai des pouvoirs alors que mes parents sont humains. Marraine la bonne fée m'a assuré que cela venait d'un contre coup du sort qui avait transformé mon père en bête, mais je n'y crois qu'à moitié.

Les seuls à être au courant sont mes parents et mon frère, évidemment, mais également ma meilleure amie, Audrey. Une fois calme et détendue, je pose un regard sur l'ancienne blonde, un regard désolé.

-_** Ce n'est rien, je me suis encore une fois laissé emporter,**_ grimace la fille d'Aurore en se triturant les doigts, signe de son honnêteté.

-_** Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu étais aussi excité de si bons matins ? **_Lui tendis-je la perche avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Son visage s'illumine directement à mes paroles sous mon regard attendri pendant qu'on entre dans l'école d'un même mouvement.

-_** Il parait que tu vas faire venir à Auradon quatre enfants de méchants ! C'est génial !**_ S'exclame Audrey sans prendre en compte les quelques élèves autour de nous.

\- _**Je dois remercier Ben de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue,**_ soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer de soulagement en constatant que personne n'avait entendu les paroles de ma meilleure amie.

-_** Tu sais très bien que Benny-boo ne peut rien me cacher, Evie,**_ ricane-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil devant mon expression outrée. _**Qui seront les heureux chanceux ?**_ Ajoute-t-elle véritablement excité à cette idée. _**J'espère que tu as choisi des garçons ! **_

Je grogne devant le sous-entendu d'Audrey. Comme Ben, elle est au courant pour mon attirance pour les filles plutôt que les garçons. Ce sont vraiment les seules et ils m'acceptent comme je suis. Même si parfois, Audrey s'amuse un peu trop à me taquiner sur ce sujet.

\- _**Je n'en ai choisis qu'une pour le moment, mais oui, j'ai prévu d'emmener deux filles et deux garçons. **_

\- _**Deux garçons et deux filles ? Intelligent. Qui est la première élue ? **_

Un sourire sadique apparaît alors sur mes lèvres à sa question. Elle recule d'un pas devant mon expression, mais me tient tête avant de rouler des yeux devant mon comportement.

-_** La fille de Maléfique, **_annonçais-je le plus doucement possible, mais au vu des yeux écarquillés d'Audrey, je sais qu'elle a entendu.

\- _**Tu… Tu vas permettre à la fille de la pire ennemie de ma mère de venir dans ton royaume ? **_S'exclame-t-elle, vraiment choquée de mon choix alors que je hoche la tête de haut en bas dans une réponse affirmative silencieuse. _**Mais c'est trop fort ! Tu es la meilleure, Evie ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de ma mère quand elle la verra ! **_Rigole-t-elle ensuite à gorge déployée, se tenant le ventre à force de rire.

-_** Je savais que tu allais aimer cette décision,**_ ricanais-je avant un petit sourire satisfait et fier sur les lèvres.

Audrey n'est pas vraiment la princesse bien sûr tout rapport qu'elle laisse voir au premier regard. Pour énerver sa mère, elle s'est teint les cheveux en violets avec des reflets bleus dans la même période que moi. Elle ne porte plus de robes non plus, mais une tunique que j'ai moi-même confectionnée. Une combinaison en cuir rose avec de longues manches et une jupe reliant le tout et ouverte à l'avant.

La mode est ma passion. Je confectionne moi-même mes vêtements ainsi que ceux d'Audrey contre une petite participation financière de cette dernière. Imposée par ma meilleure amie pour ne pas me devoir quelque chose. Je confectionne également certaines des vestes de mon frère ainsi que quelques bottes pour Audrey. J'aime ce que je fais et si je n'étais pas obligé de régner sur mon royaume, je serais sûrement devenu styliste.

\- _**Tu vas chanter pour ton couronnement ?**_ Me questionne-t-elle soudainement, changeant complètement de sujet sur un coup de tête comme à son habitude.

-_** Évidemment. J'ai préparé une nouvelle chanson pour l'occasion, **_dis-je en lui tirant la langue sous son regard outrée, mais amusée.

\- _**Evie Sofia French, tu ne me cacherais pas des choses par hasard ?**_ Rigole-t-elle en utilisant mon nom complet en toute connaissance de cause et je déteste ça.

Je grogne de mécontentement, mais ne peux empêcher un sourire d'étirer mes lèvres malgré moi. Heureusement, la sonnerie du début des cours retentit à travers le couloir et nous nous dirigeons vers nos salles de classes sous le regard désespéré et ennuyé de ma meilleure amie qui n'aura pas ses réponses de suite.

* * *

La fin des cours est enfin là et j'ai envie de rire de cette journée ! Audrey, qui m'accompagne, me regarde en se retenant de rire elle aussi, mais c'est peine perdue. Nous entrons dans un fou rire incontrôlable alors que les élèves de notre classe nous passent devant, posant un regard étonné et intriguée sur nous.

\- _**C'est comme si le destin t'aidait à rendre tes parents fous ! **_S'exclame ma meilleure amie à bout de souffle, plié en deux, les bras serrant son ventre douloureux.

\- _**Un cours sur les méchants présents sur l'île, tu as totalement raison, Audrey ! **_Commentais-je en essayant de me calmer, en vain.

\- _**Le pire, c'est qu'en plus, le prof nous a expliqué quels méchants étaient les pires. Vraiment, ce cours tombe à pic pour ton vœu !**_ Réplique-t-elle en se retenant au mur, affalant presque son dos dessus pour essayer de reprendre son calme.

\- _**Grâce à ça, j'ai toutes mes idées et je t'assure que mes parents vous faire une crise cardiaque. Je ne sais pas comment ils peuvent nous apprendre qu'un groupe d'enfants de méchants est devenus célèbre tout en pensant que cela ne nous intéresse pas !**_ M'exclamais-je accentuant le rire de ma meilleure amie qui glisse contre le mur, ne pouvant pas se tenir debout plus longtemps.

Avant de me répondre, je la vois prendre de grandes inspirations avant de poser son regard sur moi. Elle a les larmes aux yeux et un énorme sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Elle se relève difficilement après quelques minutes et s'approche de moi.

-_** Je peux être présente quand tu vas leur dire ? Dis-moi que tu vas leur dire quand tu vas rentrer ! **_Me supplie-t-elle presque avec ses yeux de chiens battus, son sourire néanmoins toujours sur ses lèvres.

J'accepte de l'emmener dans mon château, après tout, c'est ma meilleure amie et la petite amie de mon frère donc elle a toute sa place chez nous. Elle sautille d'excitation et de joie mélangées tout autour de moi, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel avant que je ne me dirige vers mon château, Audrey sur les talons.

* * *

\- _**Le fils de Cruella d'Enfer, la fille d'Ursula, le fils de Jafar et la fille de Maléfique ?**_ Répète ma mère blanche comme un linge, sûrement sur le point de faire un malaise.

\- _**Non !**_ S'écrie mon père d'une voix forte, ressemblant plus à un rugissement qu'à un cri.

\- _**Ils sont aussi innocents que moi. Ils n'ont jamais eu la chance que j'aie. Leurs parents sont peut-être les pires des méchants que nous avons sur l'île, mais leurs enfants sont innocents, **_argumentais-je avec détermination sous l'exclamation d'indignation de mon père.

-_** Adam, elle a raison. Ils ne doivent pas vivre avec le poids des erreurs de leurs parents, **_annonce ma mère contre toute attente tandis que mon père se tourne vers elle, indigné d'une telle parole provenant de sa femme.

\- _**Evie, réfléchis bien. Tu vas avoir dix-sept ans ! Je n'ai pas pris une seule bonne décision jusqu'à mes 40 ans ! **_S'exclame mon père avec une expression défaitiste sur le visage.

-_** Tu as choisi de m'épouser à vingt-huit ans,**_ réagit ma mère en tournant un regard dur vers mon père alors que je me retiens de rire, tournant mon regard vers Audrey qui fait la même tête que moi.

\- _**Je plaisante ma chérie, évidemment,**_ souligne-t-il, se rattrapant auprès de ma mère sous mon regard amusé. _**Quoi qu'il en soit. Accueillir les enfants de nos ennemis jurés dans notre royaume serait un acte suicidaire et inapproprié concernant la sécurité d'Auradon. **_

\- _**À toi aussi, je t'ai donné ta chance et ce n'était pas une mince affaire crois moi, **_confirme la reine en levant les yeux au ciel en me regardant.

\- _**De toute façon, j'ai bien le droit à une recommandation avant mon couronnement et vous m'avez donné aucune limite. C'est votre faute aussi,**_ souris-je de toutes mes dents, impétueuse alors que j'entends le léger rire d'Audrey derrière moi.

\- _**Elle n'a pas tort, mon chéri, **_avoue ma mère étant plus de mon côté que de celui de mon père ce qui le désespérez.

-_** Je n'aurai jamais raison si vous vous y mettez à deux,**_ abdique-t-elle en soufflant de défaite, baissant les yeux d'une manière théâtrale.

\- _**Plutôt trois, **_annonce à son tour Audrey du canapé où elle était assise, dans un rire. Ce qui fit grogner mon père de mécontentement.

Audrey est comme une deuxième fille pour eux et je sais qu'ils prennent en compte sa parole. Même si elle ne rentre pas dans la norme. C'est une princesse après tout.

\- _**Très bien, mais tu en seras la seule et unique responsable s'il devait arrivée quelque chose, Evie , **_accepte enfin l'ancienne bête d'une voix solennel sous le sourire juste et bienveillant de ma mère.

Je saute au cou de mon père avant de claquer un bisou bruyant sur sa joue en hurlant des remerciements. J'embrasse ensuite ma mère avant de prendre Audrey par le bras et de l'emmener avec moi dans ma chambre. Ben étant en déplacement pour le conseil du royaume. Une fois arrivée dans mon cocon, je m'étale de tout mon long sur mon immense lit, expulsant l'air dans mes poumons dans un bruit de bonheur.

\- _**Tu as réussi, Evie ! Tu vas peut-être rencontrer ta princesse parmi ses enfants de méchants ! **_S'extasie ma meilleure amie en venant s'allonger à mes côtés, glissant sa main dans la mienne.

-_** Je peux remercier le prof d'étude des méchants pour m'avoir donnée les noms qu'il me manquait surtout !**_ Rigolais-je en serrant ma prise sur la main de ma meilleure amie, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

-_** Ils arriveront à quand ? J'ai hâte de rencontrer les fils de Jafar et de Cruella !**_ S'extasie une nouvelle fois la fille d'Aurore en expirant bruyamment.

\- _**Benjamin adorerait t'entendre parler !**_ M'exclamais-je en donnant une petite claque sur l'épaule de sa petite amie qui en rit.

\- _**Benny-Boo sait que je n'aime que lui, mais il faut bien se rincer l'œil de temps en temps,**_ réplique-t-elle en me tirant la langue sous mon expression outrée. _**Et donc, tu ne m'as pas encore chanté ta nouvelle chanson ! **_S'écrie soudainement Audrey, me faisant presque sursauter.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant son habitude à changer de conversation en deux secondes avant de me lever de mon lit, me dirigeant vers mon ordinateur.

\- _**Tu n'auras que les premiers couplets. Je garde la suite secrète pour le couronnement,**_ imposais-je en actionnant la musique que j'ai moi-même produite, l'empêchant de me répondre.

Mon corps se met en mouvement de lui-même aux premières notes de la musique. Je suis extrêmement fière de cette chanson et je sais qu'elle plaira à tout le monde. Ça fait un peu prétentieuse, mais il n'y a que dans ce domaine que je m'autorise à montrer cette facette de ma personnalité.

J'attends une note précise pour commencer à chanter, levant les bras pour frapper mes paumes au-dessus de ma tête avant de bouger les épaules en rythme avec un petit sourire séducteur. Me laissant partir avec les paroles.

**We are going to build it up like rock**

_Nous allons le construire comme un roc_

**Stars going brighter in here**

_Ça va devenir plus lumineux ici_

**We are spit it out**

_Nous déballons tout_

**Tick tock**

_Tic tac_

**Life is a video game **

_La vie est un jeu vidéo_

**And we could be in love**

_Et nous pourrions être amoureux_

**Life, see? we really don't care**

_La vie, tu vois? On s'en fout_

**I just wanna be right here**

_Je voudrais juste être là_

**I just wanna be right here, **

_Je voudrais juste être là_

Je vois sur le visage d'Audrey que ça lui plaît et cette constations me libère totalement pendant que je danse sur la musique. Je suis bien, tellement bien. Je me sens en parfaite osmose avec ma musique et ce qu'elle représente pour moi. Je vois ma meilleure amie bougé ses épaules et ses jambes, son buste relevé par ses coudes. Elle possède un sourire fier sur les lèvres qui m'est uniquement destiné.

**We can move the oceans**

On règne sur les océans

**We can rule the world**

On peut diriger le monde

**We be the commotion, baby**

Nous serons l'insurrection, chéri

Essoufflée, mais heureuse, je stoppe la musique avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres, attendant le verdict de ma meilleure amie avec impatience. Elle attend quelques secondes, levant un sourcil à mon excitation avant qu'un énorme rictus illumine son visage.

-_** J'ai adoré !**_ Hurle-t-elle en se levant de mon lit pour venir me prendre dans ses bras. _**Je veux absolument être dans la chorégraphie ! **_Impose-t-elle ensuite d'une voix sérieuse, contrastant complètement avec son excitation d'y a quelques secondes.

\- _**Je ne voyais pas cette chanson sans ma meilleure amie dans la chorégraphie, **_affirmais-je honnêtement avec un grand sourire.

Elle hurle une nouvelle fois sa joie avant de nous faire tomber sur le lit, moi au-dessus d'elle. Je fais attention à ne pas lui faire de mal, étant bien plus grande qu'elle.

-_** Tu comptes me mettre dans ton lit, Princesse ?**_ Me taquine-t-elle devant la position dans laquelle nous sommes. Position qui donnerait des doutes à n'importe qui.

Je frappe son épaule sous son rire avant de glisser sur le côté, m'allongeant dans ma position initiale, bientôt imitée par Audrey. Nous passons la plus grande partie de la soirée à discuter des quatre nouveaux arrivants avant que la fatigue ne nous emporte et que nous nous endormons ensemble sur mon lit, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **_

_**Le chanson que chante Evie est " Love is the name " de Sofia Carson, son interprète :-) et il y aura d'autres chansons dans cette fiction. **_

_**Rythmes de publications : Lundi et Jeudi **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	3. Chapitre 3 - Mal

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient ! Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Disney Channel !

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Oui, bonsoir ! Bon, j'ai finalement décidé de vous mettre deux chapitres le Lundi et deux aussi le Jeudi à la place d'un seul. J'ai un grand projet pour cette fiction qui devrait s'étendre sur trois parties ( oui, comme les films lol ) donc il faut que les publications aillent plus vite si je veux pas mettre trois ans à finir cette histoire ! xD Bref, voici donc la réaction de Mal à l'annonce pour Auradon et sa rencontre avec Evie. ENJOY !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Mal**_

_~ Point de vue Mal ~ _

La matinée avait bien commencé. Nous n'avions pas eu d'altération avec les autres clans présents sur l'île et nous avions pu vaquer à nos occupations. Jay et Carlos étaient partis en direction du marché, nous ramener de quoi manger. Les temps ont toujours été durs sur l'île, ce n'est un secret pour personne, mais nous nous y habitons facilement.

Nous sommes le groupe le plus connu de l'île. À la fois, parce que nos parents sont les plus populaires et les pires de tous, mais également parce que nous nous sommes forgé une réputation afin que personne ne vienne s'en prendre à nous. Pour l'instant, cela marche plutôt bien, très bien même et j'espère que cela restera ainsi.

Uma était partie en direction du port, sûrement pour essayer de convaincre Harry, son bras droit, de nous rejoindre ou elle était allée travailler dans la taverne de sa mère pour essayer de subtiliser quelques aliments. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me retrouve toute seule et cela me va étrangement. J'aime mes amis, ils sont ma famille, mais j'aime également la solitude. Elle m'aide à réfléchir.

Réfléchir à ma vie, à mes possibilités, mais surtout à mon désir de sortir un jour de cette prison. C'est mon plus grand rêve. Je me dirige au Nord de l'île, là où est l'entrée de la barrière nous séparant d'Auradon. Je déteste ce roi qui ne comprend pas que nous ne sommes pas nos parents. Nous vivons comme eux uniquement pour survivre.

Mes pas me mènent inexorablement vers l'immense mur présent sur le côté droit de la rive. C'est mon refuge. Je viens souvent ici pour réfléchir ou juste pour observer la mer. J'aimerais pouvoir toucher cette eau de mes doigts. Ressentir sa fraîcheur. J'aimerais faire tellement de choses comme goûter une véritable glace. Celles que font les commerçants du marché sont ignobles.

Pourtant, jusqu'à que ce stupide roi ne se décide à nous offrir ses privilèges, nous resterons coincés sur cette île maudite. Pour Carlos et Jay, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Ils aiment leur vie sur l'île et ils ont le soutien de leur parent, mais pour Uma et moi, ce n'est pas pareil. Ursula ne s'occupe pas de sa fille, ne faisant que l'exploiter dans sa taverne.

Ma mère est la pire de tous. Vraiment. Elle ne m'a jamais montré une once d'amour maternel dans toute ma vie. Sois seize ans. J'ai appris à me débrouiller seule depuis que je sais marché. Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'enfance sur l'île. Sa dureté nous enlève ce droit ainsi que bien d'autres.

Je soupire de lassitude, debout face à la mer, jetant un œil mauvais à la barrière jaune devant moi. Elle est invisible normalement, mais quand nous nous en approchons un peu trop, elle apparaît. Je décide de me retirer légèrement, cette stupide barrière m'empêchant d'observer la mer. Je me dirige plutôt vers le mur où est présent plusieurs de mes graffitis.

J'ai fait de cette activité ma passion. J'aime dessiner, cela me détend après une dure journée ou après une simple entrevue avec ma mère. Mon regard vert se pose sur mon dernier dessin et un rictus apparaît sur mes lèvres. Je ne souris jamais d'habitude ou uniquement devant ma bande, mais ici, c'est différent. Je ne suis pas un leader, je suis juste Mal.

Le dessin représente un immense dragon aux écailles mauves et aux yeux d'un vert étincelant. C'est ma vision que je me fais de mon dragon. Je ne me suis jamais transformé. Je sais cependant ce que cela fait de ressentir la magie coulée dans ses veines. Même avec la barrière, ma puissance magique est telle que je peux la ressentir quand mes émotions sont intenses, mais cela n'a jamais duré plus de quelques minutes.

Mon regard glisse sur les écailles du dragon pour tomber sur une couronne bleue et rouge, encerclés par des ronces. Mon sourire s'élargit au souvenir du rêve que j'ai fait, il y a quelques jours. J'ai vu une magnifique princesse aux cheveux bleus et soyeux, mais je n'ai pas pu vu son visage. Uniquement la couleur de ses cheveux et une petite couronne sur sa tête.

Dès que je me suis réveillé de cet étrange rêve, j'ai pressenti qu'un événement important allait bousculer l'île. Je me suis alors précipite ici pour dessiner et sans m'en apercevoir, j'ai commencé à esquisser cette couronne à côté de mon dragon. Cela aurait pu me dégoûter, après tout, il s'agit d'une princesse et je n'aime pas ses princesses insipides et naïves. Non, j'ai aimé cette couronne dès que je me suis rendu compte de l'avoir dessiné et je l'ai aimé de plus en plus depuis ce jour.

Je m'avance plus près du mur, me baisse pour attraper une bombe de peinture bleue avant de continuer mon dessin. J'ai dessiné pendant environ une heure au vu de la chaleur qui commence à se faire plus présente. J'en ai la confirmation quand Uma apparaît à mes côtés, silencieuse et observatrice.

Elle est la seule à savoir où me trouver sur l'île. Je la considère comme ma meilleure amie, même si nous avons eu notre période de rivalité. Je continue de dessiner malgré son regard sur moi et je sais qu'elle va s'installer sur le gros rocher à ma droite pour continuer son observation silencieuse.

Un sourire moqueur se peint sur mes lèvres quand, au bout de cinq minutes, j'entends le bruit de ses bottes se dirigé vers le fameux rocher. Je me sens bien à ce moment. Moi en train de dessiner et Uma en train de m'observer. Nous n'avons pas forcément besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre. Nous entretenons une relation ambiguë et fusionnelle depuis toujours.

\- _**Comment s'est passé ton heure chez ta mère ?**_ Lui demandai-je après un moment en apercevant son regard lointain, premier signe qu'elle était chez sa mère et non sur son bateau.

-_** Compliqué, comme toujours. Pas de nouvelles de Maléfique ? **_Me retourne-t-elle la question d'une voix absente.

\- _**Non, aucune nouvelle depuis trois jours et c'est aussi bien comme ça. Même si je pense qu'elle manigance quelque chose. **_

Ce n'est pas compliqué de savoir quand ma mère manigance quelque chose. D'habitude, elle vient toujours me voir pour essayer de me faire plier à sa volonté, mais elle ne réussit jamais. Ma volonté est de fer depuis toute petite, mais je sais qu'un jour, à cause de son insistance, elle va réussir et je ne suis pas encore prête à l'accepter.

Me basant sur ses faits, ne pas avoir vu ma mère depuis trois jours est réellement étrange et un mauvais pressentiment me serre le cœur depuis hier. Uma hoche la tête comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, mais je suis juste un livre ouvert pour elle tout comme elle l'est pour moi. Elle a, elle aussi, cette certitude que notre vie sur l'île va changer d'un moment à l'autre.

Comme si nos questions intérieures l'avaient attirée vers nous, je sursaute légèrement en voyant ma mère débarquée, toujours vêtu de sa longue robe noire et d'un simple bâton en guise de sceptre puisque le sien est emprisonné sur Auradon. Je fais tout pour l'ignorer, continuant de dessiner tranquillement, espérant qu'elle se lasse de mon comportement et qu'elle s'en aille.

Ça marche bien d'habitude, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, ça ne marche pas aujourd'hui. Je souffle de frustration avant de me tourner enfin vers elle, le regard noir. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, elle ne sourit jamais d'habitude. Les seules expressions présentes sur son visage varient entre la méchanceté, la cruauté et la colère.

\- _**Mal, ma chérie, j'ai une bonne nouvelle !**_ S'exclame-t-elle en s'avançant vers moi, mais Uma anticipe et vient se mettre entre ma mère et moi. Je peux aisément deviner son regard peu amical. _**Tu veux bien rappeler ton chien de garde, Mal ?**_ Me demande-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Uma.

J'anticipe la réaction de ma meilleure amie et la retiens par le bras pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise. Elle grogne de mécontentement, mais accepte de me laisser gérer ma mère.

\- _**Tu ne viens jamais pour m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle et surtout, tu n'emploies jamais de surnom avec moi. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis trois jours, qu'est-ce que tu veux, mère ? **_

\- _**Cette nouvelle ne te concerne pas uniquement. Elle concerne ta joyeuse petite troupe de chiens de garde, **_rigole-t-elle tandis que je sens la colère commencée à me serrer le cœur. J'en ferais l'annonce sur la place du marché dans dix minutes.

Puis, comme elle est apparue, elle disparait. Dès fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a encore ses pouvoirs jusqu'à que je me souvienne que c'est effectivement le cas, mais qu'elle ne peut en utiliser qu'une partie sans son sceptre. Je souffle de soulagement et relâche ma prise sur Uma qui se tourne dans ma direction.

\- _**Tu comptes y aller ?**_ Me questionne-t-elle, véritablement curieuse à la fois de savoir ma décision et de connaître cette soi-disant bonne nouvelle.

\- _**Si cette bonne nouvelle peut nous éloigner de nos parents et de cette île, je me dois de l'entendre,**_ annonçais-je à la fille pieuvre en posant ma bombe de peinture là où je l'ai trouvé.

Dans un mouvement commun, nous nous dirigeons vers le milieu de l'île où se trouve la fameuse place du marché et où je suis persuadé d'y retrouver Carlos et Jay.

* * *

Comme je le pensais, Jay et Carlos sont encore en train de voler les établies du marché et malgré quelques protestations, les marchants les connaissent et n'ose pas intervenir. Ils ne nous ont pas encore vu à cause de la foule dense qui peuple la place du marché. Foule qui se réunit à un point précis de la place, m'indiquant que ma génitrice vient de se montrer.

Elle fait toujours cet effet aux autres habitants de l'île. Dès qu'elle entre dans leur champ de vision, les adultes grognent de mécontentement, subitement sur leur garde alors que les enfants fuient pour ne pas avoir à faire à elle. Des réactions que je trouve ridicule maintenant qu'elle ne peut plus utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Aujourd'hui, leurs réactions sont différentes. Peut-être à cause du grand sourire amicale, mais faux sur ses lèvres. Peut-être l'annonce qu'elle doit nous faire à tous. C'est sûrement pour ça. La curiosité est presque maladive chez les habitants de l'île de l'oubli. Jay et Carlos nous trouvent enfin, perturbé et curieux de l'intervention de ma mère.

Les deux garçons ont réussi à trouver un beau trésor composé de chocolat, de bonbons, des meilleurs sandwichs de l'île, des canettes et même des bouteilles de soda. Leur chasse a été excellente et quatre sacs ont été rempli en une heure. Je suis tellement fière d'eux !

Un sourire attendri se pose soudainement mes lèvres alors que mon regard fixe Carlos. Le jeune homme est comme un petit frère pour moi, bien plus que Jay que je considère plus comme mon meilleur ami. Carlos est notre petit rayon de soleil, tout ce qu'il fait est destiné à nous redonner le sourire.

Même des choses aussi banales que manger du chocolat et s'en mettre plein la bouche. On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ce qu'il mange du chocolat parce que c'est un aliment fabriqué sur l'île avec des composés étranges et inconnus, mais cela n'a jamais fait de mal à personne et surtout pas à Carlos alors qu'il n'arrête pas d'en manger matin, midi et soir.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que ta mère nous veut, cette fois ?**_ Grimace Jay, un paquet de cacahuètes dans les mains, fourrant de grosses poignées dans sa bouche.

\- _**Une bonne nouvelle à ce qu'elle prétend, **_répond Uma pour moi, la voix froide et dénuée d'émotion comme à chaque fois qu'elle parle de ma mère.

-_** Mes braves amis ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! **_Entendis-je provenant de ma mère qui possède encore son faux sourire amical.

\- _**On va bientôt le savoir,**_ annonce Carlos en rangeant son chocolat et en sortant quatre canettes de soda.

Il distribue la boisson à chacun d'entre nous, insistant quand on ne veut pas en prendre. Personne ne peut résister au regard triste de notre ami alors nous nous retrouvons tous avec une canette de soda dans les mains, notre attention posée sur ma mère.

-_** J'ai reçu une lettre en provenance de notre cher roi, Adam. Il annonce que sa fille doit bientôt monter sur le trône et qu'elle souhaite faire entrer quatre de nos enfants à l'école d'Auradon ! Ses enfants ne sont personne d'autre que Carlos, Jay, Uma et ma très chère fille, Mal ! **_

Alors que je suis en train de boire une gorgée, exaspérée par le ton mielleux que prend ma génitrice, j'avale de travers en entendant l'entièreté de son annonce. Je tousse pour reprendre une respiration normale alors que mes compagnons sont aussi choqués que moi. Nous allons vraiment à Auradon ? Nous quittons vraiment l'île ?

Une multitude de sentiments me vrillent le cœur. Le doute d'avoir mal compris, mais en voyant le regard fier et sournois de ma mère, il est remplacé par l'inquiétude. Mon regard se pose sur Carlos et Jay. Je sais qu'ils ne veulent pas aller à Auradon. C'est mon rêve et celui d'Uma, pas le leur et mon cœur se serre en voyant la détresse dans le regard de Carlos qui cherche mon soutien.

Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules, le serrant contre moi alors que je sens son corps trembler d'anticipation. Jay, de son côté, a laissé tomber sa canette de soda et ses poings sont tellement serrés que je peux voir ses phalanges blanchir. La culpabilité commence à me serrer la poitrine devant la réaction de mes amis et la joie laisse place à toutes ses émotions négatives que je ressens quand il est question de ma mère.

La colère alors que j'ai la certitude que ma mère prévoit quelque chose à nous faire faire à Auradon pour son propre profil. La colère de ne pas pouvoir aller à l'encontre de cette décision. La colère envers cette fichue princesse qui choisit le destin de mes amis.

Voyant mon regard sombre et dur posé sur ma mère, Uma et Jay comprennent eux aussi et je dois faire preuve d'une rapidité et d'une sévérité sans nom pour les retenir avant qu'ils n'aillent affrontés ma mère. Un seul regard sur Carlos les empêche d'intervenir et je leur ordonne de me suivre.

* * *

Nous nous sommes réfugiés dans notre repère. Uma était en train de faire les cent pas, insultant ma mère de tous les noms. Jay était posé dans son lit, ruminant sa colère en engloutissant des poignets de snack les unes après les autres, le regard dans le vide. Carlos avait arrêté de pleurer, mais il ne souriait plus et je peux voir toutes ses craintes dans son regard.

De mon côté, je suis assise sur un tonneau, en hauteur, fixant mes amis tours à tour. Je choisis d'intervenir pour Uma en m'approchant d'elle dans son dos avant de la surprendre en la prenant dans mes bras. L'effet est immédiat et son flux d'insultes s'arrête ainsi que ses allers et retour incessant. Je pose mon front contre son dos, inspirant calmement.

_**\- Je suis désolée, **_murmurais-je assez fort contre la veste d'Uma pour que Jay et Carlos entendent également.

\- _**Tu n'es pas responsable, Mal. C'est la décision de la princesse, **_intervient Carlos d'une petite voix, sans aucune animosité dans la voix. _**Je ne veux pas partir de l'île, mais j'irais où tu iras. C'est toi ma famille, Mal. Toi, Uma et Jay. Je suis prêt à être courageux pour être avec vous alors ne t'inquiète pas, s'il te plaît, **_ajoute-t-il en posant une main dans mon dos, voulant me soutenir et me réconforter.

\- _**Carlos a raison. Tu es notre leader et notre amie. Nous savons que ton rêve est de quitter l'île et j'avoue être curieux de voir cette princesse,**_ souris Jay en descendant de son lit, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

\- _**Nous serons toujours ensemble et c'est ça qui compte, Mal, **_intervient à son tour Uma qui se retourne tandis que je la lâche, les bras ballants. _**Et peut-être que tu trouveras ton intérêt chez cette princesse,**_ ricane ma meilleure amie en me faisant un clin d'œil, un énorme sourire plein de sous-entendu sur les lèvres.

Je rigole aux pitreries d'Uma, claquant tout de même son épaule avant de remercier mes amis pour le soutien qu'ils m'apportent tous. La colère se dissipe lentement pour laisser place au soulagement et à l'excitation. Seulement, l'apparition de ma mère suivie de celle de Carlos et du père de Jay me coupent directement le moral.

Carlos se précipite dans les bras de Cruella tandis que Jay montre à son père ce qu'il a volé au marché. Je souris, attendrie, devant ce spectacle avant de voir ma mère s'approcher de moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais la laisse approcher sous le regard concerné de ma meilleure amie.

-_** Mal, quand vous serez à Auradon, je veux que tu voles la baguette de Marraine la bonne fée et que tu me la ramènes ici, sur l'île,**_ s'exclame-t-elle sans détour et avec une excitation que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu feras de la baguette ? Aucune magie n'a de pouvoir ici, **_soufflais-je dans un regard noir, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle veut.

\- _**Ma pauvre enfant, tu as tellement naïve ! **_Ricane-t-elle dans un rire amusé et moqueur._** La magie noire n'a pas d'effet d'ici, mais la magie blanche si ! La baguette est l'instrument de magie blanche le plus puissant. Si tu me l'emmènes, je pourrai utiliser sa magie pour briser cette barrière ! **_

\- _**Je vois, c'est encore dans ton unique intérêt. Comme d'habitude. Il se passe quoi si je refuse ? Tu vas me punir ?**_ Lui dis-je d'un ton désinvolte, mais avec une expression impétueuse.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de me regarder fixement avant que ses yeux ne commencent à étinceler d'une couleur vert sombre. Je grogne à cela, elle fait toujours ça quand je décide de me rebeller contre elle. Je maintiens son regard, ressentant déjà les effets de sa magie. Même si le dôme au-dessus de notre tête empêche la magie noire d'être utilisé, ma mère a gardé son don de persuasion.

Ça ressemble à de la magie, mais c'est un don, donc elle peut l'utiliser. C'est la seule chose d'ailleurs, mais ça lui a permis de monter au pouvoir et de devenir la dirigeante. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas résister longtemps à sa persuasion. Je suis trop jeune et mes pouvoirs ne se sont jamais vraiment éveillés. Je serre les dents, les effets se multipliant alors qu'elle met plus d'intensité dans son regard.

-_** Très bien ! Tu auras ce que tu veux !**_ Hurlais-je en abandonnant la bataille, reprenant mon souffle comme si j'avais couru un marathon.

Ma mère rigole à gorge déployée, contente d'avoir eu le dessus sur moi tandis que je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. J'ai déjà ressenti cette sensation. Peu de fois, mais à chaque fois, c'était intense et là, c'est à un nouveau niveau. Je comprends vite que cette sensation, ce sont mes pouvoirs qui veulent se réveiller suite à une overdose d'émotions.

Pourtant, après quelques minutes, la sensation se dissipe pendant qu'Uma s'approche de moi, vérifiant si je vais bien. Je hoche la tête pour toute réponse, mais suis encore perdue dans cette sensation. Elle est différente des dernières fois. J'ai l'impression que ma magie essaie d'entrer en communication avec une autres, mais c'est impossible. Personne n'a de magie sur l'île, ni à Auradon.

\- _**Une limousine vous attend devant la limite de la barrière dans vingt minutes. Tu sais où c'est, **_affirme ma génitrice avant de me tendre son grimoire._** Ta magie s'éveillera à l'instant même où tu quitteras l'île. Tu auras besoin de mon grimoire afin de voler la baguette. **_

Elle n'attend même pas de réponse et quitte mon territoire, laissant des ondes négatives derrière elle ainsi que son rire machiavélique. Je soupire avant de prendre le peu d'affaire dont j'ai besoin dans un sac violet sombre et attends mes amis pour partir. Uma est prête une minute après moi et on fixe silencieusement Jay et Carlos prendre tout et n'importe quoi.

\- _**Prenez le strict minimum. Vous aurez tout ce dont vous avez besoin à Auradon,**_ commente Cruella amusée en voyant les hésitations de son fils à prendre telle ou telle chose.

-_** Tu as intérêt à me ramener une lampe, fils !**_ S'exclame Jafar avec enthousiasme et fascination.

-_** N'oublie pas. Les chiens sont de véritables monstres à Auradon. Ils vivent en meute et ils te dévoreront si tu ne fais pas attention ! Par contre si tu trouves un beau manteau en peau de dalmatien, récupère le pour Maman, chéri, **_prévient la mère de Carlos en l'embrassant sur les deux joues et sur le front avant de l'étouffer dans une étreinte.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant le comportement des parents de mes amis, mais ils ont déjà une meilleure relation avec eux que moi avec ma mère. Ils se préoccupent de leur sécurité au moins. Je souris gentiment à Carlos qui commence à marmonner des choses incompréhensible, terrorisée par la leçon que vient de lui faire sa mère sur les chiens. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle exagère.

Je prends mon petit frère de cœur par les épaules avant d'entamer la marche vers notre nouvelle destinée, Jay et Uma suivant nos pas tout en se chamaillent gentiment. J'espère que cette nouvelle vie sera meilleure que celle que nous avons ici. Une graine de culpabilité s'enfonce dans mon cœur à l'idée de devoir trahir la princesse qui nous ouvre son royaume, mais il ne tient qu'à moi de faire germer cette graine ou non.

* * *

_**Voilà, on se retrouve rapidement sur le deuxième chapitre du jour ! **_


	4. Chapitre 4 - Foudre

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient ! Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Disney Channel !

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Oui, bonsoir ! Je vous laisse immédiatement sur la suite de l'histoire ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Foudre**_

_~ Point de vue Mal ~ _

La limousine est immense et le chauffeur est loin d'être un homme bon et bienveillant. Il nous déteste, je l'ai vu tout de suite à sa posture droite, mais surtout à sa façon de nous parler et de nous accueillir. Malgré tout, un grand sourire ne veut pas faner de mes lèvres alors que j'entre dans l'immense véhicule la dernière après avoir offert un sourire espiègle au chauffeur.

Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de claquer violemment la porte et de se précipiter à sa place de conducteur. Uma et Jay sont déjà en train de se battre pour des sodas étranges de couleur bleu. En fait, absolument, tout à l'intérieur est de couleur bleu ou doré. Les coussins brodés et semblant être fait main. Les bonbons. Les sodas. Les sucettes. Cette princesse aime visiblement beaucoup le bleu.

En laissant mon regard traîné un peu, je vois ce que mes compagnons n'ont visiblement pas encore vu. Devant nous, sur la petite table, se tient une espèce de vase élégant où sont entreposé plusieurs sucettes de couleur différentes aux restes des aliments présents dans le véhicule.

Je suis un peu bousculé quand le chauffeur démarre la voiture avant qu'elle ne commence à avancer vers le rebord de la falaise. Carlos et Jay commencent à paniquer en voyant le rebord se rapproché de nous à travers la visière que le chauffeur n'a pas fermée. Ils commencent à hurler pendant qu'avec Uma, nous nous regardons véritablement amuser.

Un pont doré et lumineux apparaît dès lors que le chauffeur appuie sur le bouton d'une télécommande, elle aussi, dorée. Je souris en voyant la peur faire place à la curiosité chez mes deux amis. Évidemment, Uma ne manque pas cette occasion pour se moquer de Jay qui réplique, commençant une nouvelle bagarre. Le chauffeur, visiblement excédé de leur comportement, rabat la visière noire, nous séparant de sa vision. Un vrai méchant, me dis-je amusée.

Nous quittons enfin cette île maudite et je ressens une vague d'énergie parcourir l'intégralité de mon corps, me faisant pousser un soupir de béatitude. C'est incroyablement agréable de se faire parcourir par une telle puissance magique, de plus qu'elle m'appartient. Un immense sourire ravi s'épanouit sur mes lèvres alors que mon attention se tourne vers Uma, plus particulièrement sur son collier. Il étincelle de mille feux.

Nous nous fixons étrangement dans un même mouvement avant de rire, visiblement traversée par la même sensation. Jay et Carlos nous observe les yeux fléchis et les sourcils élevés.

\- _**Tes yeux, ils brillent, Mal,** _murmure Carlos sans aucune peur dans la voix, il est juste surpris.

Je tourne mon visage vers une fenêtre d'où je peux apercevoir mon reflet et effectivement, mes yeux brillent d'une lueur verte électrique. C'est un vert différent de celui de ma mère quand elle utilise la magie, un vert beaucoup moins maléfique, mais tout aussi dangereux. Après un instant, le calme revient dans la limousine et je peux enfin poser mon regard revenu à la normale sur les étranges et gigantesques sucettes devant moi.

Je frappe les épaules de Jay et Uma pour attirer leur attention alors qu'une nouvelle dispute avait éclaté une nouvelle fois entre eux. Ils se tournent vers moi, les yeux pleins de reproches de les interrompre et je leur montre ma trouvaille. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire un geste vers Carlos puisque son attention a été attirée en même temps que celles de nos amis.

Une fois tout le monde calme et concentré, je prends les quatre énormes sucettes dans ma main avant de les distribuer. Un bleu turquoise pour Uma, jaune aux reflets rouges pour Jay, blanche et rouge pour Carlos et évidemment, violet pour moi. Sans en comprendre la raison, cette attention me touche et un petit sourire amical s'étend sur mes lèvres alors que je porte la sucette à ma bouche.

Je déguste lentement ma friandise tandis que Carlos la met de côté pour jeter son dévolu sur le chocolat présent sur les étagères sous mon regard attendri et amusé. Uma et Jay se défient silencieusement avant de prendre chacun une lourde poignée de quelques choses que je ne connais pas. Ils les mettent dans leur bouche d'un même geste et quelques secondes plus tard, Jay commence à faire des gestes étranges en répétant difficilement que c'est très acide. Uma ne semble pas affectée par les bonbons et se moque de Jay qui avale deux verres de soda bleu l'un après l'autre. Après avoir ri des pitreries de mes camarades, mon regard tombe sur l'extérieur de la limousine. Je suis émerveillée de voir autant d'arbres et de buissons verts arpentés notre route. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, Auradon est magnifique.

Je commence à me demander à quoi ressemble cette mystérieuse princesse. Ce doit être elle, l'inconnue de mon rêve, mais j'en doute. Ce serait trop énorme. Trop effrayant, mais tellement attrayant en même temps. Ma réflexion est stoppée en même temps que la limousine et le chauffeur nous apprend que nous sommes arrivées. Même sans son intervention, j'en aurais mis ma main à couper en entendant la musique et les cris présents autour du véhicule.

Jay et Uma sont les premiers à descendre, se disputant pour savoir qui des deux va garder les nombreux objets de valeur qu'ils ont volés dans la voiture suivie par Carlos, la bouche pleine de chocolat. Puis, vient enfin mon tour. Je mets à peine un pied-à-terre que la musique de ce qui semble être une fanfare s'arrête, laissant place à une autre bien plus coordonnée et professionnelle.

Je regarde d'un œil sombre et mauvais Uma et Jay, la lueur présente à présent dans ceux-ci les dissuadant de continuer leur dispute pour ensuite me concentrer sur le reste de mon nouvel environnement alors la musique déjà présente s'intensifie, attirant mon regard sur la grande scène installé devant un immense château.

**Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise**  
_Marre de tous ces gens qui parlent, marre de tout ce bruit_  
**Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised**  
_Fatiguée de tous ces flashs d'appareils photos, marre d'être en équilibre_  
**Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it**  
_Et à présent mon cou est grand ouvert, suppliant un poing qui vienne l'entourer_  
**Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it**  
_Déjà étouffée dans ma fierté, donc il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer à propos de ça_

Tout le public, nous comprit, est hypnotiser par la voix rauque et mélodieuse de la jeune femme présente sur scène. Elle ne danse pas, assise sur un tabouret au milieu de la scène, une expression dure sur le visage, mais elle ressemble à s'y méprendre à une sirène à la voix aussi belle que dangereuse.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer sous tous les angles. De ses longs cheveux bleus, lui allant jusqu'au milieu du dos. De sa combinaison bleu et rouge, moulant parfaitement ses longues jambes interminables. De son visage semblable à celui d'un ange, simplement maquillé d'un fard à paupières de couleur doré, donnant une touche de royauté à l'ensemble de son être.

Je ne sais pas si toutes les princesse d'Auradon sont comme elle. Je ne sais pas si leur future reine est comme elle, mais j'en suis sûr, même si cela devait être le cas, cette fille serait probablement l'unique diamant du royaume. Elle respire la beauté et l'élégance. Digne descendante des déesses antiques au corps de rêve.

Je ne peux qu'avaler toutes les paroles qu'elle prononce. Elle le fait avec tellement de passion et de douleur à la fois que s'en est hypnotisant. À l'instar de ma passion pour le dessin, sa vocation est clairement la chanson. Qu'importe le sens de la chanson, elle arrive à raconter sa propre version de son histoire, ses propres espoirs, ses propres souffrances.

**I'm headed straight for the castle**  
_Je me suis dirigée tout droit pour le château_  
**They wanna make me their queen**  
_Ils voudraient faire de moi leur reine_  
**And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean**  
_Et il y a un vieil homme assis sur le trône qui dit que je ne devrais probablement pas être si méchante_  
**I'm headed straight for the castle**  
_Je me suis dirigée tout droit vers le château_  
**They've got this kingdom locked up**  
_Ils ont ce royaume verrouillé_  
**And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut**  
_Et il y a un vieil homme assis sur le trône qui dit que je devrais probablement garder ma jolie bouche fermée_

Le refrain ne fait qu'accentuer cet effet et elle y met beaucoup plus d'intensité. Prononçant chaque mot avec une insistance nouvelle tandis que sa voix monte de plus en plus haut, voulant presque toucher le soleil. Voulant se faire entendre par tout le royaume. Bien plus qu'un accueil, ce moment est son moyen de faire comprendre qu'elle ne souhaite pas devenir reine et je comprends enfin.

Devenir reine. Cette fille ressemblant à une déesse venue d'ailleurs est en fait la princesse d'Auradon, notre bienfaiteur. Notre sauveur. Elle ne ressemble absolument pas à ce que je m'attendais. Je pensais me retrouver en présence d'une princesse prétentieuse et imbue d'elle-même et je me retrouve avec une jeune femme clamant à celui qui veut l'entendre qu'elle ne souhaite pas être reine, mais que pourtant, elle endossera ce rôle sans broncher.

Ce n'est pas une princesse, mais une guerrière. Une sirène. Son regard est aussi hypnotique et révélateur que sa voix. Elle n'a pas détourné les yeux une seule fois des miens, enfouissant son regard intense au plus profond de mon être. C'est comme si cette chanson m'était destinée, mais pourtant, elle ne l'est absolument pas.

C'est juste sa façon de prononcer les mots, de chanter au rythme de la musique et d'observer son public qui est exceptionnel. Les filles et les fils de sirènes sur l'île chantent tout le temps. Je les entends chaque matin et chaque nuit depuis mon refuge, mais jamais, leurs voix avaient été si belle et intrigante que celle de la princesse royale.

**Oh, all of these minutes passing, sick of feeling used**  
_Oh, toutes ces minutes passées, marre de me sentir utilisée_  
**If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised**  
_Si tu as pour ambition de détruire ces murs, tu vas te faire blesser_  
**Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it**  
_Et à présent mon cou est grand ouvert, suppliant un poing qui vienne l'entourer_  
**Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it**  
_Déjà étouffée dans ma fierté, donc il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer à propos de ça_

C'est à ce moment de la chanson, au dernier couplet, que je comprends toute l'étendue de son statut. Toute sa souffrance. Être la future reine n'est pas un rôle enviable pour elle. Elle se sent utiliser pour ce qu'on veut d'elle et insultée ne pas être respecté pour ce qu'elle est. Comment le peuple peut-il ne pas voir la tristesse et la détresse de sa future reine ? Je ne suis à Auradon que depuis quelques minutes et j'ai l'impression d'avoir tous compris de son triste sort.

Comme pour Auradon, l'île de l'oubli ne pense qu'à elle. Nous ne pouvons pas imaginer ce qu'une princesse doit vivre tout autant qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que chaque enfant naissant sur cette île infernale peut endurer à cause de la folie de leur parent. Ce n'est qu'en confondant nos deux mondes que les véritables problèmes se font voir. Cette princesse est assez intelligente pour l'avoir compris avant tout le monde.

À la mention des murs à franchir, elle fait un vague mouvement de la main en se désignant, faisant comprendre qu'elle possède une carapace et que sous celle-ci, elle n'est qu'une fille qui a besoin d'attention. Puis vient une dernière fois le refrain où elle décide de se lâcher totalement.

Sa voix monte encore plus dans les tonalités graves, me faisant frissonner malgré moi alors que son regard se fait déterminer et courageux. La chanson se termine et le public est tout à coup silencieux. Comme encore paralyser par l'énergie et la sincérité de leur princesse avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements ne vienne me vriller les tympans. La musique s'éteint, la princesse est toujours assise sur le tabouret et pourtant, ses pupilles n'ont pas lâché les miennes.

Un sourire sincère, contrastant énormément avec son expression dure et sévère pendant la chanson, s'installe petit à petit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se lève de son tabouret, initiant le premier pas pour s'approcher de nous. Comme si les habitants présents se sont souvenus que nous sommes des enfants de méchants, tout le monde s'écarte de nous, effrayés ou simplement dégoûtés.

J'aurais réagi durement à ce comportement, mais mon attention est totalement prise par la princesse avançant d'un pas sûr, presque insolent. Son sourire sincère s'est transformé en un sourire chaleureux et presque charmeur alors qu'elle adopte un comportement digne d'une méchante. Digne de moi. Est-ce que vous êtes sûr qu'elle est vraiment née sur cette partie de l'île ?

Ses yeux se lèvent au ciel en voyant la foule s'écarter de nous comme si nous venions de leur jeter un sort et un petit sourire désolé vient remplacer immédiatement sa détermination et son assurance. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle quitte mon regard alors qu'elle se trouve à quelques pas de nous, analysant sans aucun doute le reste de mes camarades.

\- _**Elle est plutôt pas mal, la future reine, **_murmure discrètement Uma à mon oreille avec un sourire goguenard et amusé.

Je ne parviens pas à répondre à son commentaire et choisis de simplement hocher la tête pour lui affirmer mon accord. Elle me bouscule l'épaule en rigolant, renvoyant l'attention de la princesse sur ma personne. Une fine couche de rouge vient se loger sur mes joues devant son regard amusé et son haussement de sourcil, me faisant comprendre qu'elle a très bien entendu les propos de ma meilleure amie.

\- _**Bienvenue à Auradon ! Je suis Evie, la future reine du royaume. Fille du roi Adam et de la reine Belle,**_ se présente-t-elle en produisant une petite révérence avec un sourire en coin, de nouveau très sûr d'elle.

Sa voix rauque d'avoir chanté, mais merveilleusement mélodieuse me transporte autant que pendant la chanson, peut-être même plus. Bien plus, mais je refuse de me l'avouer. Pour garder un contrôle sur moi-même, je m'oblige à être dur et intransigeante.

-_** Je suis Mal, la fille de Maléfique,**_ souris-je impétueuse, retrouvant mon assurance.

Je sais que la seule mention du nom de ma mère fait paniquer les habitants de ce royaume, ce que je constate immédiatement. Étrangement, la seule à ne pas avoir été ni perturbée, ni impressionnée par mon identité est la princesse Evie. Au contraire, un sourire amusé répond à ma provocation suivie d'un haussement de sourcil.

-_** Je suis Jay, le fils de Jafar. À votre service, majesté, **_s'introduit le voleur, d'une voix charmeuse.

Dans un même mouvement, la main d'Uma et la mienne agrippent chacune une épaule du jeune homme avant de serrer notre prise, le faisant couiner. Nous le lâchons et il tourne son regard sur nous, frottant ses épaules douloureuses avant de souffler, défaitiste et de s'éloigner un peu, déjà à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime.

Nous échangeons un regard, Uma et moi, avant de lever les yeux au ciel en poussant un même soupire d'exaspération, dérangée quelques secondes plus tard par le rire de la princesse du royaume. Son rire est le plus beau son que je n'ai jamais entendu. Que ce soit sur l'île ou dans mes rêves.

Il a une résonance tellement mélodieuse, transmettant sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur. Sans m'en rendre compte, un sourire attendri apparaît, le temps de quelques secondes, sur le coin de mes lèvres tandis que je la fixe sans gêne. Notre vie à Auradon sera peut-être intéressante finalement.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ces chapitres ! J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews ! **_

_**Je mettrais, je pense, une chanson ( entière ou non ) tous les deux chapitres pour que ce ne soit pas énervant et que ça ne casse pas la dynamique de l'histoire. La chanson d'aujourd'hui est " Castle " de Hasley ! **_

_**Rythme de publication : Deux chapitres le Lundi et le Jeudi**_

_**Bisous à vous tous ! :-***_


	5. Chapitre 5 - Intégration

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient ! Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Disney Channel !

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Oui, bonsoir ! J'ai un petit jour de retard par la publication, désolée ! Quoi qu'il en soit, voici la suite de cette histoire et ne vous inquiètez pas, il va bientôt y avoir du grabuge :-P xD

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Intégration**_

~ Point de vue Evie ~

Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être à ma place dans ce royaume. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui alors que je fais visiter le royaume à ses quatre enfants de méchant. Voir l'étincelle de stupéfaction et de bonheur dans leur regard. C'est comme ça que je découvre où est ma place. Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé auprès des habitants d'Auradon. Peut-être la trouverais-je auprès des habitants de l'île.

La visite des lieux avait commencé par un tour rapide de l'école et malgré les deux ou trois piques de sarcasme et d'amusement partagé entre les filles de Maléfique et celle d'Ursula, ils ont été très attentifs. Pourtant, malgré le bonheur présent dans mon cœur, je suis perturbée par quelque chose. Une sensation étrange quand je suis en présence de Mal, la fille de Maléfique.

Une sensation à la fois agréable et effrayante. Quelque chose que j'ai déjà ressenti bien des années auparavant, quand ma magie était instable. J'ai mis cette sensation de côté pendant mon devoir d'intégration, mais elle me poursuit en permanence et ce n'est rien comparé à l'effet que me fait le regard de la jeune femme.

Malgré toutes ses étranges sensations, j'ai passé un agréable moment à leur faire visiter mon royaume malgré les remarques lourdes de sens de Jay, le fils de Jafar et la timidité du fils de Cruella. Ils étaient adorables dans un sens, l'envie de plaire à tout le monde traduisant une faiblesse dans sa confiance en soi pour le premier et la peur de découvrir un nouveau monde pour le deuxième.

Nous arrivons au dortoir de l'école et je souffle d'exaspération et d'amusement mélanger quand je perçois la présence de ma meilleure amie, cachée derrière un des meubles présents dans le couloir. Je sens le regard intriguée et amusée de Mal et d'Uma avant que je n'intervienne pour faire sortir Audrey de sa stupide cachette.

\- _**Audrey, sort de derrière la commode, s'il te plaît. Marraine la bonne fée va encore te faire la leçon, **_menaçais-je en me tournant vers la fameuse commode, levant un sourcil devant l'absence de réponse ou de mouvement de ma meilleure amie. _**Audrey, si je t'ai vu, tu ne crois pas qu'eux aussi ?**_ Soulevais-je en expirant bruyamment devant le comportement enfantin de la jeune femme.

\- _**Tu n'es pas drôle, Evie !**_ S'exclame ma meilleure amie en se jetant littéralement sur moi, me faisant basculer vers Mal.

La fille de Maléfique me retient de justesse avant que je n tombe à la renverse, posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Une chaleur agréable s'introduit dans mon corps et un frisson me parcourt toute entière quand le rire amusé et discret de la jeune femme arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles. Elle me relâche après quelques instants, laissant une trace rouge sur mes joues.

Pour reprendre contenance, je pose un regard dur sur Audrey qui y répond par un simple sourire innocent. Je serre les dents en comprenant qu'elle la fait exprès, mais me détend instantanément en ressentant la présence de la fille à la chevelure violette derrière moi. Audrey hausse un sourcil à mon comportement avant que je ne balaye sa future remarque d'un geste de la main.

-_** Les dortoirs pour les garçons sont de ce côté, **_annonçais-je en désignant le côté droit du couloir en fixant gentiment Jay et Carlos. _**Audrey va vous y conduire avec plaisir, j'en suis sûr,**_ rétorquais-je sûr de moi, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-_** Je confirme. Avec plaisir, **_annonce ma meilleure amie d'une voix mielleuse en prenant les bras des deux garçons pour le plus grand plaisir de Jay alors que Carlos se raidi au contact de la princesse.

Mal et Uma s'avance un peu, se retrouvant à mes côtés, à ma hauteur, tandis qu'Audrey emmène les garçons avec elle. Je peux percevoir un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres de la fille d'Ursula. Le visage de Mal est bien moins expressif, je peux tout de même remarquer un léger amusement et une lueur de protection dans son regard alors qu'elle fixe Carlos.

Une sensation étrange de jalousie me serre le cœur devant le visage concerné de la fille de Maléfique, mais je gomme rapidement cette sensation en invitant les deux jeunes femmes à me suivre. Nous faisons volte-face pour nous diriger vers l'extrême gauche du couloir. Elles restent à mon niveau pendant la traversée et ce fut Uma qui brisa le silence.

\- _**Alors comme ça, tu es la future reine d'Auradon et en plus, tu sais chanter. Quels sont tes autres talents, Princesse ? **_Me demande-t-elle d'une voix charmeuse, insistant sur mon titre, me faisant esquisser un sourire amusé.

-_** J'ai beaucoup de talents plus ou moins cachées. Vous les découvrirez en apprenant à me connaître. Si vous le souhaitez. L'une comme l'autre,**_ répondis-je sur le même ton que la fille pieuvre, en posant mon regard sur elle puis sur celle aux cheveux violets.

-_** Je dirais que tu aimes énormément la mode. Ta tunique est splendide, **_analyse rapidement et efficacement Uma en détaillant principalement ma tenue d'un regard plus qu'intéressé pour mes courbes.

-_** Tu as le sens de l'observation. Digne d'une pirate. Effectivement, la mode est ma passion. Je créer mes propres vêtements. La tunique que je porte est faite main,**_ annonçais-je fièrement, attirant le regard appréciateur et prédateur d'Uma, mais aussi celui étonné de Mal.

C'est agréable de se faire draguer de la sorte parce que non, je ne suis pas l'une de ses princesses nunuches qui ne comprennent rien aux sens des mots. J'ai très bien compris qu'Uma me faisait du rentre-dedans et j'avoue que j'aime particulièrement entrée dans son jeu, c'est revigorant.

\- _**Nous sommes arrivées, **_annonçais-je aux deux filles alors que j'ouvre la porte de leur nouvelle chambre.

Je me recule de quelques pas pour les laisser entrer en première et souris, attendrie, en les voyant s'extasier sur la décoration. Un sentiment de fierté enveloppe mon cœur quand j'entre à leur suite.

\- _**J'ai aménagé ses chambres moi-même. Les autres ne sont pas comme les vôtres. Je veux que vous vous sentiez en sécurité et chez vous dans cet endroit alors j'ai entrepris de le décorer en prenant en compte vos origines et votre caractère. J'ai fait la même chose pour la chambre des garçons, **_leur expliquais-je en m'installant sur un pouf reculé dans la pièce afin de pouvoir mieux contempler mon œuvre et accessoirement, pouvoir observer les réactions d'Uma et Mal.

La chambre est divisée en deux parts égales. La partie de la chambre d'Uma est colorée dans les tons bleu turquoise et marron clair, rappelant la mer et le bois des bateaux de pirates. Il y a un énorme lit double poussé contre le mur, proche de la fenêtre. Ses draps sont de couleur bleu avec une broderie faite de ma main représentant une pieuvre coiffée d'un chapeau de pirate. Chaque meuble et décoration ont été pensés et ajustés pour donner l'impression que la jeune femme venait tout droit de la mer. Il y a juste un carré d'un blanc immaculé au milieu de cette décoration.

La partie de Mal est dans les tons violet foncé et vert électrique. La broderie sur son lit représente un dragon aux écailles violettes possédant les yeux d'un vert envoûtant. Son lit est en retrait dans la pièce, à côté d'un mur totalement vierge de toute couleur. Une étagère en métal repeinte de couleur vert métallisé a été installée dans un coin du mur et contient plusieurs bombes de peinture.

\- _**J'ai pensé que tu voudrais ajouter ta propre touche à cet endroit. Il sera ton refuge après tout alors j'ai demandé à ce que cette partie de la chambre ne soit pas peinte. Comme ça, tu pourras y peindre ce que tu veux,**_ expliquais-je à Mal quand son regard incertain et étonné se pose sur ma personne. J'ai demandé la même chose du côté d'Uma. _**J'ai pensé que tu voudrais avoir sa touche personnelle au-dessus de la tête de ton lit,**_ me justifiais-je en passant à présent mon attention sur la fille pieuvre, désignant le fameux carré de peinture blanche du doigt.

\- _**Tu as fait des recherches pour connaître nos goûts ou tu as énormément de chance pour tomber pile à chaque fois ?**_ S'extasie Uma en s'approchant de son leader, observant les multitudes de bombes présentes sur l'étagère.

-_** Je me suis intéressée à vous pour confectionner vos chambres alors oui, j'ai fait quelques recherches,**_ dis-je simplement sans la moindre honte, d'une voix sûre et confiante.

\- _**Elle a du cran. J'aime beaucoup, **_annonce Uma en se tournant vers Mal, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Je ne réplique rien, mon unique attention posée sur la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Son regard arbore une lueur de remerciement tandis qu'un fin sourire vient caresser ses lèvres et je me surprends à penser que cette fille est magnifique. Tout chez elle est sublime. Allant de son caractère semblant froid et hostile à ses yeux d'un vert hypnotisant.

Je suis distraite dans ma contemplation par Audrey qui vient d'apparaître dans le chambranle de la porte, me faisant sursauter. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant ma réaction, engendrant un sourire amusé sur le visage de Mal. C'est la première fois que je peux voir un vrai sourire sur ses lèvres. J'en suis essoufflé. Son sourire est tout simplement sublime. Semblant remarqué sa perte de contrôle, une expression plus neutre remplace à nouveau ce sourire sincère avant qu'elle ne se tourne à nouveau vers les multitudes de bombes de couleurs.

Audrey me fait un signe discret de la main pour que je la suive alors je me lève avec élégance avant d'annoncer aux filles que je les invite à ma table au château en fin de soirée. Elles semblent étonnées, tous comme Audrey, devant ma proposition, mais ne semble pas apte à refuser. Dans un sourire satisfait, je leur souhaite une bonne installation avant de quitter la chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi à leur demande.

Les yeux fermés, mon sourire toujours sur les lèvres, j'entame le premier pas dans le couloir pour m'éloigner de la chambre, ma meilleure amie à mes côtés.

\- _**Tu sais que tu vas tuer tes parents un jour à force de prendre des décisions hâtives à cause des beaux yeux d'une certaine fille aux cheveux violets, **_me dit Audrey, taquine alors que mes yeux s'ouvrent subitement devant son sous-entendu nullement dissimuler.

-_** Je ne le fais pas pour les beaux yeux de Mal, mais pour apprendre à les connaître. Même si j'avoue qu'elle possède un regard à se damner. **_

Audrey rigole doucement à mon commentaire, mais ne relève étrangement pas. J'en comprends la raison quand plusieurs élèves passent devant nous. Ils me saluent avec respect avant de continuer de chuchoter. Leur comportement m'agace profondément surtout en entendant le sujet de leur messe-basse. Le sujet le plus craint de l'école en la personne des VK's.

Audrey serre légèrement mon avant-bras en guise de soutien pendant qu'on traverse la marée d'élèves présent dans le hall. Les messe-basse se transforment en critique distinctes et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder mon sang-froid.

-_** Je suis sûr qu'ils sont envoyés par leur parent pour briser la barrière et anéantir Auradon ! La princesse est belle, mais elle n'est pas très futée. Un méchant reste un méchant. **_

Je me tourne vers la voix qui vient de dire ça et je ne suis pas surprise de voir qu'une telle parole provient de Chad Charmant, le fils de Blanche-Neige et de David, le prince charmant. Un rictus mauvais apparaît sur mes lèvres alors que je me joins à sa petite bande d'idiot sans cervelle. Il ne me voit pas, il me tourne le dos, mais je scrute lentement chaque personne de sa bande avec un sourire carnassier et faux.

L'un d'eux est assez intelligent pour faire signe à Chad de se retourner alors qu'il continue de me traiter d'idiote. Il se tourne comme au ralenti et je me stoppe à quelques pas de lui, restant digne et mêlant la dangerosité à mon regard déjà bien froid.

\- _**Evie ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ? **_S'exclame-t-il en choisissant de jouer la carte de l'ignorance.

\- _**Bonjour Chad. Assez longtemps pour t'entendre dire que je ne suis qu'une idiote,**_ lui affirmais-je d'une voix basse, un rictus digne d'un méchant sur les lèvres.

\- _**Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Evie, **_commence-t-il à paniquer sous mon regard de satisfaction.

-_** Tu me prends pour une idiote, Chad. C'est très dangereux de me prendre pour une idiote. N'oublie pas que je suis ta future reine et qu'au besoin, je peux être aussi dure que ses méchants que tu redoutes. **_

Je vois le jeune garçon avalé difficilement sa salive devant mon assurance et la dangerosité de mon regard, à ma plus grande satisfaction. Audrey me prend par le bras après un instant où mes yeux n'ont pas quitté ceux de Chad et me tire vers elle, m'invitant à le laisser tranquille. Je souhaite une bonne journée à la bande de crétin et choisit de suivre Audrey contre ma volonté.

-_** Chad n'est qu'un mec stupide et pas très futé. Tous des les muscles et rien dans la cervelle, tu le sais très bien,**_ retentit la voix de ma meilleure amie une fois que nous nous sommes mis à l'écart de la foule.

\- _**Chad est peut-être stupide, mais il est dangereux. Il veut ma couronne, il ne reculera devant rien pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Je dois te rappeler qu'il a voulu dire à mes parents que j'aimais les filles justes pour avoir ma place ?**_ Répliquais-je avec sérieux, m'installant sur le muret derrière moi.

-_** Ton couronnement est dans six mois, tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu leur dises, Evie. De préférence avant de leur apprendre que tu en pinces pour la fille de Maléfique,**_ ricane Audrey, visiblement très amusée par cette situation.

\- _**Je n'en pince pas pour elle. Je suis juste intriguée et c'est mon rôle d'être là pour eux. **_

\- _**Bien sûr. Elle a des yeux à se damner après tout, **_dit-elle en me tirant la langue d'une manière enfantine.

\- _**Qui a des yeux à se damner ? **_Retentit une voix rauque et féminine derrière nous, un éclair d'amusement dans la voix.

Je manque de tomber de mon perchoir sous la surprise et Audrey arrive à me rattraper de justesse. Je descends du muret en sautant, atterrissant avec élégance au sol. Je relève mon regard pour tomber sur celui amusé d'Uma et intéressé de Mal.

-_** Toi, tu as des yeux à se damner, **_commente Audrey à ma plus grande surprise en fixant étrangement Uma, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. J'ai atterri dans une nouvelle dimension ou je suis en train de rêver ?

Uma ne répond pas à la remarque de ma meilleure amie, mais je peux tout de même apercevoir un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres. Je secoue la tête devant la scène surréaliste se déroulant devant mes yeux alors qu'un nouveau sourire amusé, mais discret se dessine sur le visage de la fille de Maléfique à ma réaction.

\- _**On voulait venir avec les gars, mais on ne trouve pas leur dortoir, **_nous explique Uma après un moment comme pour effacer ce moment hors du temps.

\- _**Vous ne trouvez pas le dortoir qui est pourtant en face du votre, mais vous avez réussis à nous trouver ici ?**_ Souligne Audrey en arquant un sourcil, surprise.

\- _**Personne ne connaît cet endroit. C'est notre refuge d'une certaine manière, **_intervins-je devant le regard dégoulinant de questions de la fille des mers.

\- _**Ta magie m'a attiré à toi,**_ se contente d'avouer la fille de Maléfique sans aucun détour, son regard reflétant une lueur différente de son habitude. Une lueur étrange dont je n'arrive pas à décrypter.

-_**Tu es une balise magique, ça ajoute un nouveau surnom aux bons nombres que tu possèdes déjà, E,**_se moque gentiment Audrey en sautant à son tour du muret, me bousculant avec son épaule devant mon regard outré. On va vous emmener au dortoir des garçons et…

-_** Ensuite, on ira manger un bout au réfectoire. Ce sera plus facile de vous intégrer en restant près de nous, **_continuais-je la pensée de ma meilleure amie devant son expression satisfaite.

-_** Vous êtes des jumelles ou quoi ? Votre dynamique est étrangement semblable, **_s'amuse Uma en suivant Audrey qui s'était déjà mise en route tandis que Mal m'attendait.

-_** On a grandi ensemble. Audrey est comme ma sœur, mais heureusement pour moi, nous ne sommes pas jumelles ! **_M'exclamais-je en ricanant fermant la marche, Mal à ma hauteur.

\- _**Merci, Evie, ça me touche vraiment ce que tu me dis là,**_ répond Audrey, levant les yeux au ciel dans une expression d'exaspération.

Uma ricane devant la repartie d'Audrey alors que celle-ci entame le chemin en direction du dortoir des garçons, la fille pieuvre à sa hauteur.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à mettre votre avis en reviews, ça m'aide à m'améliorer et c'est aussi un petit moteur pour écrire les chapitres plus vites :-P **_

_**Rythme de publication : Lundi et Jeudi**_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	6. Chapitre 6 - Plan

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient ! Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Disney Channel !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Plan**_

_~ Point de vue Mal _

_Après le déjeuner avec Evie et Audrey ~ _

\- _**C'est pas possible, elle doit bien être à quelque part ! **_M'exclamais-je en reposant les livres sur la table d'un geste rageur.

-_** Tu devrais demander à la princesse. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile puisqu'elle t'a déjà dans la peau, **_suggère ma meilleure amie derrière moi, plongée dans la lecture d'un livre, allongée sur son lit.

-_** Elle ne doit pas s'attacher à cette princesse pour le bien de la mission,**_ rappelle Jay d'une voix concernée, assis sur le pouf devant le lit d'Uma.

\- _**Tu as peur que la précieuse princesse te glisse entre les doigts, Monsieur le tombeur ?**_ Se moque sournoisement la pieuvre, un sourire aux lèvres, sans lever son attention de son livre pour autant.

Je lève les yeux devant le comportement de mes amis, mais Jay à raison, je ne dois pas me faire distraire par cette fille. J'ai une réputation à tenir ainsi qu'une trahison à organiser. Je me penche sur mon bureau, prenant mon visage dans les mains pendant quelques secondes avant de poser mon regard sur Carlos.

Le jeune homme semble bien plus serein et détendu qu'à notre arrivée. Il est concentré sur les choses qu'il peut apprendre dans cette école. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il aime être ici, mais il s'intéresse à cette vie et c'est déjà un bon début. Je soupire de lassitude à la simple idée de devoir éclater ses espoirs en trahissant notre bienfaitrice.

\- _**Ils ont un musé pour les objets magiques. La baguette doit s'y trouver, **_commente Carlos d'une voix lointaine, perdue dans sa concentration sur les nombreux livres qu'il avait devant lui.

Je me lève soudainement de ma chaise, la faisant tomber dans mon élan dans un bruit sourd, coupant la pirate et le voleur dans leur dispute. Ils posent un regard étonné sur moi, n'ayant pas entendu Carlos nous donner la solution.

\- _**Tu es un génie, C !**_ Criais-je à mon petit frère de cœur en me jetant sur mon ordinateur pour vérifier ses dires.

Après un moment de recherche, nous possédons l'adresse du musée et la confirmation que la baguette s'y trouve bien. Je lève les yeux au ciel d'exaspération en découvrant la liste complète des nombreux objets magiques dans le musée. Ses gens sont idiots en laissant une telle information en libre-service sur leur réseau Internet.

\- _**Attends, on est en fin de journée, Mal. Il doit y avoir du monde à cette heure-ci et ce serait du suicide d'y aller sans l'avantage de la nuit,**_ suggère Jay en fronçant des sourcils devant mon petit sourire moqueur.

\- _**Est-ce que tu crois qu'une bande de princes et princesses sécheraient leurs devoirs pour aller au musée ? Endroit qu'ils ont dû voir une bonne centaine de fois ? **_Répond Uma à ma place d'une voix consternée, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _**J'ai trouvé un sort dans le grimoire qui me permet d'assombrir les environs du musée pendant quelques minutes. Cela ne devrait pas alerter la bonne fée. **_

J'avais effectivement tout prévue au cas où notre mission doit se passer en plein jour, mais nous aurons tout de même l'avantage du soleil couchant pour être le moins visible possible pour les sujets d'Auradon. Dans un commun accord, nous sortons de la pièce pour prendre la direction du musée.

* * *

Le musée est immense, mais grâce à la carte que j'ai pu avoir sur le site, nous n'avons aucune peine à savoir où est entreposée la baguette. Les deux seuls soucis que nous rencontrons sont la porte du musée qui est fermée ainsi qu'un garde surveillant l'endroit. Je feuillète le grimoire de ma mère, espérant trouver une formule afin de neutraliser le garde pour que Jay puisse crocheter la serrure de la porte. Bien heureusement pour moi, la formule qui avait servie à ma mère pour ensorceler Aurore est présente dans le livre.

Je souris à cela et lis rapidement la formule ainsi que les conditions. Je fronce le nez d'ennui quand je découvre qu'il ne fonctionne que sur une aiguille. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de chercher quelque chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire dans le hall du musée. Mon regard vert se pose sur le rouet avec lequel Aurore s'est piqué le doigt, il y a bien longtemps.

Un sourire satisfait éclaire à présent mon visage alors que je récite la formule avant de produire un mouvement de poignet englobant le garde et le rouet. Comme hypnotisé, l'homme se lève pour se diriger vers l'engin et sans hésitation, il s'y pique le doigt, s'écoulant instantanément sur le sol. Je ferme le grimoire de satisfaction dans un bruit sourd avant de laisser faire Jay.

En quelques secondes, il arrive à crocheter la serrure avec rapidité et adresse. Une fois que l'accès nous est autorisé, nous nous précipitons vers le dernier étage où se trouve la baguette. Il y a tellement d'objets magiques dans cet établissement que s'en est presque terrifiant. Nous nous retrouvons bientôt dans la pièce dédiée à nos parents et quatre statues les représentants sous leurs meilleurs jours se tiennent devant nous.

Jay et Carlos s'avancent vers celles de leur parent, hypnotisé par leur assurance alors qu'Uma et moi, nous restons en retrait. Je pose un regard noir sur la représentation de ma mère, serrant son grimoire dans ma main avec force, faisant presque blanchir mes phalanges et remarque qu'Uma est dans le même état que moi.

\- _**Allons chercher cette fichue baguette,**_ intervins-je pour reconnecter tout le monde à la réalité avant de me précipiter à l'étage au-dessus de nous. Le dernier étage.

J'entends leurs pas me suivre à travers les longs couloirs jusqu'à être devant le présentoir de la baguette. Je ne saurais dire si elle flotte dans les airs grâce à la magie ou grâce à la technologie d'Auradon. Je retiens Jay en posant le dos de ma main sur son torse alors qu'il allait se précipiter pour prendre la baguette sans analysé le champ de force autour d'elle.

Je m'avance à sa place, scrutant minutieusement la lueur bleue entourant l'objet avant de poser la paume de ma main devant, sans pour autant toucher le bouclier. Une sensation étrange parcourt mon corps tandis que la magie blanche produite par la baguette entre en contact avec la mienne. Je fronce les sourcils un instant avant d'ouvrir le grimoire de ma mère et de trouver une formule.

Elle permet de désactiver toutes les barrières, qu'elles soient magiques ou technologiques. Une fois le champ de force dissous, je peux enfin prendre la baguette, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'au moment de touché son bois, l'objet me repousse vivement en arrière. Uma me rattrape in-extremis avant que je ne heurte violemment le mur pendant qu'un bruit sourd retentit à travers la pièce.

\- _**Un sortilège de protection contre les méchants,**_ grogne Uma à mon oreille alors que je suis toujours dans ses bras, ses mains posés sur mes hanches.

Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer que j'ai compris la même chose qu'elle avant que je ne sois prise par un vertige. Ma meilleure amie semble l'avoir senti puisque sa prise se resserre sur ma taille.

\- _**On doit sortir avant de nous faire prendre, **_annonçais-je en reprenant mes esprits malgré la sensation désagréable d'un malaise prenant tout mon corps.

Uma est la première à réagir et sans pour autant me relâcher, elle nous conduit jusqu'à la sortie. Nous nous précipitons à l'extérieur tandis que Carlos reste devant le poste de surveillance. Uma s'arrête dans son élan et je pose un regard intrigué sur mon petit frère.

\- _**Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au geek, Carlos !**_ S'exclame subitement Uma d'un ton tranchant et stressé.

Je vois le jeune blond répondre à un téléphone sans aucune pression, ignorant totalement les protestations d'Uma. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit, mais après quelques minutes, il revient vers nous, un regard concerné sur le visage.

\- _**Vous pourriez me remercier,**_ dit-il simplement en levant les yeux au ciel avant de nous dépasser sous nos regards perdus.

* * *

Une fois de retour dans notre chambre, je renvoie Carlos et Jay dans leur dortoir pour qu'ils se reposent. Ils ont décidé de prévenir Evie qu'on ne pourra pas assister à son dîner ce soir à cause de mon état. Sur le chemin du retour, la fièvre a commencé à monter pour redescendre quelques minutes plus tard, me laissant constamment dans un cercle vicieux.

Uma m'aide à m'asseoir sur mon lit avant de chercher un verre d'eau que je bois en une seule gorgée avec plaisir. La pirate posa sa main sur mon front avant de froncer les sourcils et de venir poser son front sur le mien avec délicatesse. Son visage se retrouvant très proche du mien.

\- _**Tu es brûlante de fièvre,**_ constate-t-elle doucement sans pour autant retirer son visage.

-_**C'est ma première expérience avec de la véritable magie, ça doit être normal,**_ supposais-je d'une petite voix, ne me sentant pas très bien, en effet.

Je peux voir dans le regard de ma meilleure amie toute son inquiétude. Je pose faiblement une main sur sa joue pour essayer de la réconforter. Ses yeux se ferment sous ma caresse avant qu'ils ne s'ouvrent à nouveau et que ses lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes.

\- _**Juste pour ce soir ?**_ Me demande-t-elle implicitement en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-_** Tu sais que ce ne sera pas uniquement pour ce soir,**_ ricanais-je avant d'initié moi-même le prochain geste.

Mes lèvres se retrouvent sur les siennes avec un empressement traduisant notre relation avant que la pieuvre ne me fasse basculer en arrière. Je me retrouve sur le dos avant qu'elle monte sur mon ventre, reposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il n'y a pas de douceur, uniquement du besoin et de la passion.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette position, Uma sur moi et m'embrassant. Nous avons toujours eu une relation ambiguë et à chaque fois que nous laissons nos émotions gagnées, ce n'est jamais doux et sentimental. C'est plutôt violent et viscéral. Nos vêtements disparaissent de nos corps pour réapparaître dans certains endroits de la chambre. Ce sont les dernières pensées cohérentes que je peux formuler avant que la brume du plaisir n'embrouille mon jugement ainsi que mon mal être.

* * *

Je me réveille toute seule dans le lit, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Elle fait toujours ça après une nuit passée ensemble. C'est sa manière de ne pas développer ses sentiments pour moi et ça me va parfaitement. Uma a toujours été comme Jay, une charmeuse, quand on s'est connue, elle a essayé de me mettre dans son lit. Elle a réussi, après plus d'un an, mais elle a réussi.

Je décide de me lever du lit pour prendre une douche, mais à peine mes pieds sont posés à terre qu'un violent vertige me prend entièrement, me forçant à m'asseoir sur le matelas. En posant mon regard sur le miroir en face de moi, je perçois la lueur verte de mes yeux. Ce n'est pas normal, je ne ressens aucune vague de magie. En quelques secondes, mes yeux reprennent leur teinte vert sombre et fait disparaître le vertige en même temps.

Je fronce des sourcils sous cette étrange apparition, mais ne me pose pas plus de questions, me dirigeant vers ma salle de bain. L'eau chaude réussit à me détendre suffisamment pour que je puisse réfléchir à un nouveau plan pour récupérer la baguette. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé au musée, ils ne vont pas tarder à venir nous cueillir pour cette erreur et nous renvoyer sur l'île. Je ne peux pas laisser ça se produire.

La baguette est celle de marraine la bonne fée. Qui a une fille dans l'école. Un énorme sourire machiavélique apparaît sur mes lèvres à cette réflexion. Bien sûr ! C'est d'une simplicité sans nom. Si je ne sais pas comment prendre cette baguette sans que les mêmes effets qu'hier se produisent, il faut que je demande à la personne la plus proche de la fée. Sa fille.

Je coupe l'eau chaude avec satisfaction et m'habille en vitesse d'une tenue bien plus adapté à ma situation. Je laisse mes cheveux encore un peu mouillés cascader sur mes épaules avant de prendre le grimoire et de sortir de la chambre. Je ne sais pas où est la fille de la fée, ni même à quoi elle ressemble, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Une certaine princesse m'indiquera la voie à suivre.

Je suis donc mon instinct, me concentrant pour ressentir la magie de la princesse comme la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas comment elle peut posséder des pouvoirs alors que ses parents sont totalement humains, ni même pourquoi sa magie appelle la mienne, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas me poser de question trop encombrante sur ce phénomène, ni sur la princesse en elle-même.

Mes réflexions incessantes me mènent directement auprès de la fille du roi, debout prêt d'une porte de salle de classe, attendant sûrement sa meilleure amie. Meilleure amie qui est, sans aucun doute, intéressé par ma propre meilleure amie. Evie se redresse avec un énorme sourire lumineux en me voyant à ses côtés.

\- _**Mal ! Tu es guéri ? Jay m'a prévenu que tu étais malade. C'est sûrement à cause d'être passé de l'île à Auradon, **_me dit-elle avec une petite moue d'excuse.

-_** Je vais bien. C'était sûrement ça ou la fatigue, **_soulignais-je en mentant effrontément, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- _**Ah oui, c'est possible en effet, ricane-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. Tu n'es pas en cours ? **_Me demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, levant son sourcil gauche.

\- _**Ça n'a jamais été pour moi. Je n'aime pas recevoir des ordres, Princesse, **_lui dis-je simplement avec un petit sourire sournois, m'adossant contre une petite barrière lui faisant face, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- _**Tu devrais y assister pourtant. Je sais que l'enseignement n'est pas toujours drôle, mais tu es intelligente. C'est dommage de laisser ce cerveau dans une cage. Je peux m'arranger pour que tu sois dans la même classe qu'Uma, Carlos et Jay si cela peut t'aider, **_me propose-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse, son regard traversé par une lueur que je ne saurais décrypter.

Un sourire amusé se peint lentement sur mon visage devant sa proposition. Un petit rire s'extirpe même de ma gorge quand le souvenir de mes années scolaires sur l'île avec Uma me revienne. On ne peut pas dire qu'on a vraiment travaillé pendant les cours. Trop occupée à batifoler dans les toilettes qu'à assister au cours.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? **_Me questionne la princesse bleue d'une voix douce, la tête penchée sur le côté, un petit sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

-_** Je ne te promets pas d'être une élève studieuse en la compagnie d'Uma. Ce serait même le contraire, Princesse. Tes sujets seraient traumatisés de connaître la nature des loisirs qu'entretiennent des méchants comme eux, **_suggérais-je en haussant un sourcil, la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme toute seule alors que je me retiens de rire devant son expression surprise quand elle comprend la véritable raison derrière le sous-entendu. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'avouer cette partie de ma relation avec ma meilleure amie, mais je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne idée en voyant la tête de la princesse.

\- _**Votre majesté voudrait tester les nombreuses sensations qu'un méchant comme moi peut lui procurer ?**_ Soufflais-je à son oreille après m'être rapprochée rapidement d'elle.

Je fais tout mon possible pour ignorer le feu que je viens d'allumer en moi sans m'en rendre compte en m'approchant trop prêt d'Evie. Ses sensations me feraient presque oublier ma mission. Je m'éloigne d'elle et je ne peux empêcher un sourire satisfait d'étirer mes lèvres alors que je vois son corps tendu et un voile rouge dévoré son visage à la peau de porcelaine.

Je hausse un sourcil en voyant ses doigts comme agrippés à quelque chose contre le mur, quelque chose d'invisible comme un ancrage à la réalité et je prends conscience qu'Uma avait raison, je fais de l'effet à cette princesse. Un large sourire habite à présent mes lèvres à cette constatation. Il me sera facile de la manipuler pour avoir la baguette. C'est une chance inouïe.

Mes réflexions sont stoppées par Audrey et Uma qui nous rejoignent. Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur en fixant ma meilleure amie, mais elle m'ignore, se contentant d'un grand sourire faux en venant à mes côtés.

\- _**De quoi est-ce que vous étiez en train de discuter ?**_ Demande Audrey, les yeux plissés devant la réaction de la princesse.

\- _**Je demandais à la princesse où se trouvait la fille de la bonne fée. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle donnait des cours à la fin de la journée. J'aurais voulu des informations, **_annonçais-je avec un sourire innocent qui passa instantanément chez la fille d'Aurore.

\- _**Oh, en effet, c'est elle qui supervise les cours du soir avec Evie,**_ nous apprend-elle en posant une œillade sur sa meilleure amie qui me fixe étrangement, ayant repris des couleurs._** Tu trouveras Jane dans l'arrière-cour de l'école, **_m'indique-t-elle ensuite dans un sourire éblouissant avant de prendre le bras d'Evie d'un côté et d'Uma de l'autre.

Sans demander l'avis des deux jeunes femmes, la pétillante princesse les attire à sa suite après m'avoir salué et indiquée d'un mouvement de doigt derrière elle ma destination. Je rigole devant le regard exaspéré de ma meilleure amie, profitant qu'il n'y est plus personne dans le couloir. D'un pas enjoué, je me dirige vers l'arrière de l'école, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres et mes yeux luisants dans l'obscurité produite par le couloir sans fenêtre.

* * *

\- _**Ils ne peuvent pas mettre des panneaux d'indication ou je ne sais pas quoi dans cette école ? **_M'exclamais-je d'une voix colérique, essoufflée après avoir marché pendant une grosse demi-heure.

Je grogne de mécontentement en analysant mon environnement. Je suis dans un immense jardin possédant des fleurs de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les origines. Soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule et je sursaute, me retournant vivement en foudroyant d'un regard luisant teinté de vert la princesse ou le prince qui a eu l'audace de me toucher.

Seulement, à ma plus grande surprise, ce n'est pas l'une de ses princesses imbues d'elle-même et pimpante, mais une jeune femme à la chevelure courte et d'un noir intense, portant une petite robe bleue pastelle modeste. Mon sourcil gauche se lève devant le regard apeuré, mais curieux de la jeune femme.

\- _**Tu peux m'aider ? Je cherche la fille de la bonne fée,**_ lui dis-je d'une voix douce pour l'amadouer et effacer sa peur.

\- _**Tu me cherchais ? Tu es la fille de Maléfique. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**_ Me réplique-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté après avoir reculé d'un pas par mesure de sécurité.

\- _**Je voulais juste voir la fille de la femme qui a emprisonné ma mère sur l'île. C'était un véritable coup de maître ! **_M'exclamais-je réellement sincère alors qu'elle écarquille les yeux, s'attendant à tous sauf à ça. _**J'aurais aimé voir l'instrument qui a produit cet exploit,**_ ajoutai-je d'une voix mielleuse en m'avançant d'un pas vers la jeune femme.

_**\- La baguette de ma mère ? Malheureusement, elle est la seule à pouvoir l'utiliser. Je n'en suis pas encore digne, **_m'avoue-t-elle d'une petite voix, baissant les yeux devant son incapacité à se rendre utile.

\- _**Vraiment ? Ma mère est peut-être une sorcière cruelle et dangereuse, mais elle ne m'a jamais privé du savoir. Même si je n'avais pas mes pouvoirs, je savais déjà tous d'eux. C'est vraiment triste qu'elle te prive d'une telle source de connaissance. Tu es sûr qu'elle veut que tu deviennes comme elle ? **_Suggérais-je d'une voix faussement triste pour elle, manipulant ses émotions pour planter une petite graine dans son cœur. Celle du doute.

\- _**Elle m'aime, je suis sa fille, mais c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu autoritaire et dure certaine fois. Si tu veux, ma mère aura sa baguette le jour du couronnement de la princesse Evie. Toute l'école y est conviée. Je pourrais te présenter à ma mère et elle verra que tu n'es pas comme Maléfique ! **_S'exclame-t-elle avec joie en sautillant légèrement sur place, me faisant étrangement penser à Carlos.

\- _**Merci pour l'information, petite fée,**_ lui souris-je faussement bienveillante avant qu'elle ne veuille me prendre dans ses bras. _**Nop, pas de câlin. Un méchant ne fait pas de câlin,**_ imposais-je en la retenant de justesse, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

Elle ne répond pas, s'excusant en faisant une légère courbette avant de me laisser devant le jardin que je trouve vraiment magnifique. Une idée me vient en tête en apercevant toutes ses couleurs. Je fais apparaître un calepin et des feutres avant de m'asseoir sur un banc et de commencer à dessiner ce que j'ai sous les yeux.

* * *

Les heures sont passées les unes après les autres sans que je ne m'en rende compte et sans que je ne sois dérangée jusqu'à maintenant. Je vois du coin de l'œil une petite tête surgir d'une des colonnes supportant la structure imposante de l'école. Plusieurs mèches bleues virevoltent à cause du vent qui vient de se lever. La tête laisse place à un corps entier qui m'indique qu'il s'agit de la princesse.

Je m'arrête de dessiner en l'apercevant devant moi, à quelques pas, les cheveux dans le vent et un sourire lumineux, mais un peu timide sur les lèvres. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Ma magie entre en contact avec celle de la jeune femme dont les yeux s'illuminent d'un bleu paralysant. Je grave cette scène, cette prestance, dans mon esprit pour pouvoir l'immortalisé sur une toile plus tard.

Evie est vite rejointe par Audrey, mais elle n'est pas seule. Uma est encore avec elles. Un sourire amusé étire subitement et discrètement mes lèvres quand j'aperçois le regard fatigué et exaspéré au possible de ma meilleure amie. Les trois jeunes femmes s'avancent vers moi et Evie se trouve à ma hauteur quand je pense à fermer mon calepin. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle a vu les esquisses du dessin que je suis en train de réaliser. Pourtant, elle ne fait aucun commentaire.

\- _**Tu as trouvé ton bonheur avec Jane ?**_ Me demande Audrey en venant s'asseoir sur les genoux de la princesse qui était elle-même assise à mes côtés.

-_** J'espère que tu ne lui as pas fait trop peur,**_ se moque gentiment Uma en imitant Audrey, me prenant de court.

Pourtant, je n'interviens pas et glisse même mes bras autour de sa taille sous le regard concernée et légèrement sombre de la princesse bleue.

\- _**Je sais faire preuve de délicatesse quand il le faut, Uma, **_m'insurgeais-je devant son regard amusé.

\- _**Évidemment, je n'en ai aucun doute, Mal,**_réplique-t-elle en approchant son visage du mien, un peu trop à mon avis. En public du moins.

Je la repousse vivement, lui demandant de se lever sous son haussement de sourcil. Je rêve où elle est vraiment en train de me demander des comptes-là ?

\- _**Je ne suis pas un siège !**_ M'exclamais-je à son intention sous le regard amusé d'Audrey, mais complètement noir et dénuée d'émotion de la princesse d'Auradon.

Uma rigole à gorge déployé avant de finalement se lever de mes genoux, restant debout devant nous, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

\- _**Jane m'a appris que toute l'école sera à ton couronnement, Princesse, **_annonçais-je pour détourner leur attention de nous, mais surtout du regard qu'Uma porte sur moi.

\- _**Effectivement, elle t'a bien renseigné, **_confirme Evie d'une voix particulièrement neutre, posant enfin son regard sur moi, me transperçant de ses yeux chocolat intense et furieux.

\- _**Il y a moyen qu'on assiste à cette petite fête du premier rang ? Tu sais, tu m'as demandé de m'intégrer alors j'aimerais assister à une fête du royaume d'Auradon de plus prêt. De plus que c'est un moment important pour toi, **_suggérais-je avec un sourire charmeur et la voix mielleuse, espérant réussir à manipuler ses sentiments.

-_** Je suis désolée, mais le premier rang n'est accessible qu'à mes parents, mon frère, ma meilleure amie et mon promis. Je ne peux pas accepter. **_

Son promis hein ? Quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'est pas vraiment du genre à aimer les princes, mais plutôt les princesses. Malgré les protestations qui veulent sortir de ma bouche, je ne dis rien, me contentant d'un sourire qui veut clairement dire que je suis au courant de son penchant. Comment ne pas voir qu'elle est attirée par les filles alors que son regard et son attitude parlent pour elle ?

-_** Ce n'est pas grave, peut-être que je deviendrais l'une de ses choses pour toi avant ton couronnement,**_ lui dis-je clairement, la voix pleine de sous-entendus qui la font immédiatement rougir sous mon sourire enjôleur.

-_** Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons aller au château. Nous sommes attendu pour le dîner, je vous rappelle ! Puisque Madame était malade hier soir ! **_S'exclame Audrey, me tirant la langue avant de se levant des genoux de sa meilleure amie d'un bond, me laissant tout le loisir de contempler le rouge devenu presque écrevisse sur les joues de la princesse Evie.

\- _**Je n'ai pas passé ma journée avec vous pour l'oublier ensuite,**_ soulève Uma d'une voix acerbe ne semblant pas pour autant dérangée la princesse violette.

-_** On vous attend dans trente minutes devant l'école. Uma, je te laisse montrer à Mal ce que nous avons pris pour elle, **_ricane Audrey, d'une voix qui ne m'indique rien de bon, avant de prendre la princesse royale par la main, la tirant à sa suite dans un geste calculé et pressé.

\- _**Elle est fatigante, cette princesse,**_ soupirais-je en me levant de ma place, mon regard bloqué sur la silhouette d'Evie s'effaçant au loin.

\- _**Ne m'en parle pas. Je n'en peux plus d'elle, **_rigole ma meilleure amie avant de me prendre par le bras à son tour, me tirant dans la direction de notre chambre.

* * *

_**Voilà pour la ppublications de ce jour ! J'espère vraiment avoir des retours. Merci à vous ! **_

_**Rythme de publication : Lundi et Jeudi**_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	7. Chapitre 7 - Le dîner

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient ! Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Disney Channel !

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Oui, bonsoir ! Bon, nous ne somme ni Lundi, ni Jeudi, mais je publie tout de même ce chapitre et vous annonce dans la foulée qu'il n'y aura plus de jour de publication précis. Ce sera un chapitre par semaine, qu'importe le jour. Je préfère me pencher sur l'histoire en détail et publié quand j'ai envie que me mettre la pression toute seule ! xD D'ailleurs, j'ai un nouveau logiciel de correction alors vous me direz si c'est mieux corriger que d'habitudes. ENJOY !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Le dîner **_

_~ Point de vue Evie ~ _

— _**Bon, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, E ?**_ me demande ma meilleure amie dans le hall de l'école.

Je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole depuis que nous avons laissé Uma avec Mal. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à la scène sur le banc. Je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens. Une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge à l'instant même où la fille aux cheveux violets a accepté l'étreinte de la pieuvre. Je revois ses bras noués autour de sa taille.

— _**La jalousie ne te va pas au teint, **_murmure-t-elle d'une voix espiègle, dans un rictus amusé.

— _**Je ne la convoite pas. Je suis en colère, Audrey ! Pourquoi as-tu demandé à Uma de se comporter comme ça ?**_ exigeais-je d'une élocution rauque, mais calme.

— _**Est-ce que tu sais qu'elles entretiennent une relation ensemble ?**_ réplique ma meilleure amie par une autre question. Typiquement Audrey.

— _**Mal m'a donnée assez d'indices pour le comprendre oui,**_ grognais-je malgré moi en arpentant une petite zone de quelques pas comme un lion en cage. Ou une bête.

Un immense sourire carnassier étend subitement les lèvres de la fille d'Aurore. Ce rictus ne me dit rien de bon. Je stoppe mes allers-retours sur-le-champ, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine dans une tentative de défense.

— _**Elle t'a percé à jour ! Elle sait que tu as un penchant pour elle et elle en profite bien !**_ s'exclame soudainement l'ancienne blonde en sautillant devant moi. Gloussant comme une folle. Elle se moque clairement de moi.

— _**Je t'arrête tout de suite, A. Elle n'a pas éveillé mon intérêt. C'est la fille de Maléfique, **_lui criais-je d'une voix abrupte, en crachant presque le statut familial de la jeune femme sans m'en rendre compte.

Audrey arrête de rire et son corps tressaillit sous mon ton dur. Je peux voir de la peur dans ses reflets de l'âme, ce qui me calme d'emblée. Je comprends que mes pupilles se sont illuminés de leur couleur bleue, c'est la seule raison pour que ma meilleure amie arbore cette expression effrayer. Elle est allée trop loin sur un sujet que je devine sensible pour moi-même.

Je ferme les yeux, tentant de prendre sur moi. Je ne supporte pas de m'emporter comme ça et encore moins d'éveiller ma magie. Quand c'est le cas, je ne contrôle plus ni mes gestes ni mes paroles. Les pires choses peuvent sortir de ma bouche sous son influence.

J'espère que personne n'a entendu notre conversation et surtout pas la principale concernée. J'inspire profondément pour expirer quelques instants plus tard, mais une voix annonce derrière moi, comme un coup de tonnerre, que malheureusement le mal est déjà fait.

— _**La fille de Maléfique n'a pas de penchant pour des princesses dans votre genre. Surtout pas pour toi.**_ Vibre la tonalité cinglante et persécutrice de Mal, réalisant mon pire cauchemar à l'heure actuelle.

Son énonciation est tranchante comme une épée, elle est blessée, ce que je peux comprendre, mais elle devrait savoir que ma magie est instable selon mes émotions. C'est la seule qui la ressent dans tout le royaume !

Son regard orageux est toujours posé sur moi quand j'ose enfin me tourner vers elle. Une lueur verte l'anime, une splendeur de maléfice et de colère. Je regrette immédiatement ce que j'ai dit. Pourtant, je ne reviendrais pas en arrière. Je n'effacerais pas ce que j'ai dit. Même si j'ai parlé à cause de mon envoutement, c'est la vérité. Je ne peux pas désirer une méchante.

Je tiens tête au regard troublant de Mal alors que sa magie devient menaçante. Fougueuse. Elle entre en contact violemment avec la mienne qui essaie de happer ces expressions pour avoir le dessus. Une légère aura verte s'étend derrière la jeune femme, prenant l'apparence d'une gueule de dragon. Je tressaillis en ressentant la dangerosité de la fille de Maléfique, mais je ne plierais pas le genou.

– _**Ça suffit ! **_Intervient Uma en s'imposant devant Mal les mains sur ses hanches et son collier illuminé d'une lueur bleu clair.

Je ferme les yeux pendant que la fille des mers défie sa meilleure amie lors d'un duel de regard et j'essaie de stopper ma magie. J'y arrive bien plus vite que je ne le pensais et reprends une posture de reine, implantant un mur invisible entre nous afin que cet événement ne se reproduise plus. Je ne peux pas me permettre de la séduire ni de l'aimer.

\- _**Mes parents nous attendent,**_ déclarais-je d'une voix impériale en fixant Uma, ne posant qu'un vague regard froid et neutre sur Mal avant de me détourner d'elles et de partir en direction de mon château.

Carlos et Audrey me suivent gentiment, la tête baissée alors que Jay arrive à la hauteur de ma meilleure amie, cherchant à la séduire. Cela aurait pu me faire rire ou même sourire, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Audrey ne plaisante pas et ne répond pas aux provocations du jeune homme, m'attribuant des coups d'œil inquiets, parfois interrompus par des œillades en arrière sûrement destinée à Uma.

Je soupire avant de poser un regard doux sur ma meilleure amie. Ce n'est pas à elle que j'en veux. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de vivre. Tout me dépasse. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, ce que je dois faire. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je suis blessé dans mon amour-propre devant la réaction digne d'une méchante. Peut-être avais-je finalement tort. Les chiens ne font pas des chats après tout.

— _**Ben est rentré de son voyage pour le conseil**_, annonçais-je à Audrey dans une diction bienveillante, un sourire en coin tiré sur mes lèvres.

— _**Qui est Ben ?**_ demande Carlos d'une voix timide en venant se placer à ma gauche, rougissant devant mon regard étonné posé sur lui.

Je suis surprise qu'il m'adresse la parole, il est si terrifié de parler aux personnes d'Auradon d'habitude, mais ça me fait très plaisir. Un sourire illumine mon visage à sa question, lui indiquant qu'il peut se relaxer en ma présence. Son expression se fait moins craintive et un peu plus détendue à ma plus grande joie. Il me donne envie d'espérer que les méchants ne mettent pas au monde des méchants et qu'ils bénéficient d'un fond de gentillesse.

— _**Le petit-ami de Sa Majesté peut-être ?**_ Commente la voix de Mal derrière moi, sarcastique et possédant beaucoup d'animosité.

— _**Benjamin est mon frère, Carlos. Mon jeune frère,**_ avouais-je au jeune homme d'une intonation assez forte pour fermer le clapet du dragon derrière moi.

— _**Pour ta gouverne Mal, c'est mon petit ami,**_ insiste Audrey sur le pronom d'appartenance en se tournant vers l'adolescente avec un regard agacé.

La fille de Maléfique grogne à l'intervention de ma meilleure amie et j'entends un bruit de claquement derrière moi. Je pivote sur moi-même afin de voir la main d'Uma suspendue à l'arrière du crâne de son leader. Un rictus amusé et provocateur s'étire sur mes lèvres à cette idée, sourire que me renvoie la fille des mers.

— _**Tu n'es pas comme les autres princesses. La royauté t'accable,**_ m'analyse soudainement Carlos, me faisant légèrement sursauter sous sa voix douce.

— _**Comment… ?**_ le questionnais-je sans terminer ma phrase, incertaine, pendant qu'il me sourit gentiment et d'une façon avenante. Il est adorable.

— _**Ta chanson lors de notre arrivée. J'ai réussi à lire à travers les lignes. C'était très beau,**_me complimente le fils de Cruella en rougissant faiblement, son regard posé n'importe où sauf sur moi.

— _**Merci beaucoup Carlos. Ça me touche,**_ le remerciais-je sincèrement en mettant une main sur son épaule, lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.

Il m'en réserve un en retour, bien plus rassuré à présent et marche paisiblement à mes côtés.

— _**Moi aussi, j'ai remarqué ça, **_murmure dans sa barbe Mal d'une façon sarcastique, mais possédant tout de même une note triste.

Je fronce des sourcils, rencontrant le regard d'Audrey, aussi étonnée que moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre de la tristesse dans la voix de la méchante. Est-ce qu'elle pensait être l'unique personne à avoir deviné cette prison dorée ? Tout le royaume est au courant, mais ils ne peuvent rien faire. C'est mon fardeau d'être née dans la famille royale et non pas dans une famille comme celle d'Audrey qui n'a aucun compte à régler avec Auradon.

Notre arrivée au château détruit le fil de mes pensées et je souris discrètement en entendant les onomatopées d'ahurissement de la part des enfants de méchants. Tous, sauf Mal, évidemment. Son regard est toujours posé sur ma personne, il semble me dévorer vivante comme un dragon agirait avec une princesse.

Faisant parfaitement abstraction de ce regard, j'entre chez moi, suivi de près par Audrey puis Carlos, Jay, Uma et enfin Mal. Après les banalités proposées par les servants, nous nous retrouvons devant mes parents, dans le hall. Je prends les mains de ma mère avec un sourire et claque un baiser sur la joue de mon père, me déplaçant derrière eux.

Audrey vient à mes côtés après avoir salué le couple royal et nous l'observons interagir avec les enfants de leur pire ennemi. Comme attendu, ma mère est plus agréable et enjouée que mon père, qui fait presque la tête, mais je sais qu'il fournit des efforts pour intégrer le groupe et ça me va pour le moment. Ce n'est pas un monstre, il arrivera à se détendre en leur présence.

Soudain, une voix derrière nous me fait sursauter, mais je souris immédiatement en découvrant l'identité de son émetteur. Je saute littéralement dans les bras de Benjamin qui me réceptionne contre lui avec un rire amusé. J'ai toujours ce comportement quand il s'absente quelques jours.

— _**Dire que tu es la plus âgée de nous deux. **_Me taquine Benjamin, posant sa main sur ma tête comme je le faisais quand il était enfant, ce qui me fait grogner en retour.

— _**Elle n'a que deux ans de plus que toi, Benny-Boo. Ça excuse son comportement enfantin,**_ enchérit ma meilleure amie dans un tirage de langue digne lui-même d'un enfant alors que je lui donne une claque sur l'épaule.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel devant notre conduite avant d'en rire et de s'avancer pour venir voler un baiser à Benjamin qui possède un rictus béat après le passage des lèvres de sa petite amie. J'arbore une grimace en les voyant s'embrasser à nouveau avant qu'Audrey ne me donne une claque derrière la tête, imitant Uma avec Mal, il y a quelques minutes.

Je lui attribue un regard noir sous son haussement de sourcil quand Benjamin reprend mon attention malgré moi. Son intérêt se pose sur Carlos, Jay, Mal et Uma avec un sourire bienveillant. Il nous dépasse, Audrey et moi-même, pour aller accueillir le groupe.

— _**Bonsoir, c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance,**_ annonce-t-il avec gaieté en venant serrer la main de Jay et de Carlos.

Le premier bombe le torse devant la carrure imposante de Benjamin, voulant l'impressionner, mais il ne récolte qu'un ricanement amusé. Carlos recule, légèrement effrayé sous l'allure de prince de mon jeune frère, sous mon sourire attendri. Il finit tout de même par lui serrer la main après un moment à analyser son comportement.

— _**Je m'appelle Benjamin, **_se présente-t-il officiellement en réalisant une petite révérence devant Uma qui rit de son geste_**. Je suis le frère d'Evie,**_ termine-t-il enfin en se retrouvant devant Mal pour mon plus grand déplaisir.

Ils se serrent la main et je fronce les sourcils alors que Benjamin s'attarde un peu trop à mon goût sur la fille de Maléfique. Je peux voir que son corps se tend discrètement au contact de la jeune femme et j'entends un changement dans sa voix. C'est étrange. Mon cœur se presse devant le grand sourire que donne Mal à Benjamin, renvoyant mon esprit dans une colère que je ne comprends pas.

Benjamin se reprend alors que notre mère annonce que le dîner nous attend. Quand il se tourne dans notre direction, je tique à la trace légèrement rouge qui évolue sur ses joues. Il ne se serait tout de même pas entiché de Mal. Je secoue la tête pour faire disparaître cette idée, la trouvant ridicule, avant de suivre le reste du groupe.

* * *

Malgré mes inquiétudes, le dîner se passe très bien. Comme je l'avais prédit et espéré, mon père s'est détendu au contact de Jay et de Carlos, discutant vivement d'un sujet quelconque avec eux tandis que ma mère converse paisiblement avec Uma et Mal. Mon intérêt se porte sur tout le monde à la fois. Quand je m'aventure un peu trop longtemps sur la fille de Maléfique, elle m'adresse un regard d'un noir profond. Quand mon frère prend la parole, elle l'écoute religieusement, triturant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Son comportement m'énerve au plus haut point, si bien qu'Audrey est parfois obligée d'attirer mon attention pour que mon esprit se repose et que j'arrête de fixer Mal comme une psychopathe. Je ne laisse évidemment rien paraître, mais bien que le dîner se passe dans une entente agréable, je ne suis pas dans cet esprit. Je ne fais que ruminer ma colère qui ne cesse de s'accroître à chaque regard mauvais de Mal.

Je n'ai pas vraiment suivi les conversations, trop occupée à me plonger entièrement dans ce sentiment de déception. Alors quand Audrey me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et que je perçois tous ses yeux posés sur moi, mon père semblant attendre une réponse en prime, je leur offre mon plus beau sourire innocent.

— _**Evie, tu n'as rencontré personne qui puisse t'intéresser ? Ton couronnement est dans moins de six mois à présent,**_ répète mon père avec un petit rictus amusé, d'une voix pleine de bonté.

Je ne suis pas sûr que remettre ce sujet sur le tapis devant tout le monde est vraiment intelligent. Il ne sait pas que dans l'état où je me trouve, je peux tout et ne rien dire à la fois sans m'en rendre compte et évidemment, c'est ce qu'il va se passer.

— _**Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'enticher d'un prince avant le couronnement, Père,**_ lui affirmais-je avec un sourire de façade, la main d'Audrey se posant sur la mienne en guise de soutien.

— _**Tu es jeune et une multitude de princes se prosterne devant toi. Tu n'auras qu'à choisir celui qui te plaît le plus,**_ enchérit-il avec un rictus en buvant une gorgée de son vin.

— _**Tu n'as pas compris, papa, **_intervins-je une fois de plus, les doigts de ma meilleure amie se serrant autour des miens._** Je ne peux pas m'enticher d'un prince puisque je ne suis séduite que par les princesses. **_

On peut dire que mon secret révélé sur un coup de tête à briser l'atmosphère calme et paisible de ce dîner. Mon père manque de s'étouffer en recrachant sa gorgée de vin et je prends enfin conscience de toute l'ampleur de mon aveu. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?

Sans réfléchir, je me lève de table en m'excusant auprès de nos invités spéciaux pour m'enfuir dans ma chambre, Audrey et Ben sur mes talons.

— _**Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? **_m'exclamais-je de vive voix, paniquant dans mon coin pendant qu'Audrey referme ma porte après que Ben est entré.

— _**Tu viens de dire à tes parents que tu préférais les filles. Sans aucune pression,**_ énumère l'ancienne blonde dans un sourire amusé.

— _**Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, Audrey,**_ grimaçais-je en m'asseyant à côté de mon frère qui me prend dans ses bras.

— _**Ils ne tenteront rien, Evie. S'il le faut, je leur parlerai. Rien ne t'arrivera, je te le promets,**_ me réconforte-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front dans une extrême douceur.

Audrey vient prendre place à l'opposé de son petit ami, encerclant mes épaules de son bras avant de mettre sa tête sur la mienne. Je suis chanceuse de les avoir dans ma vie, bien qu'il me manque clairement quelque chose. À cette pensée, le visage de Mal s'impose à moi et un gémissement plaintif sort de ma gorge sans mon consentement.

— _**J'ai vraiment gâché la fête.**_ Je souris tristement en repensant à ma fuite, mais surtout aux enfants de méchant présent dans mon château. _**Mon Dieu, Uma et les autres,**_ paniquais-je une nouvelle fois en essayant de me relever du lit.

Dans un souffle d'exaspération, ma meilleure amie me retient de justesse et me fait me rasseoir sur mon lit, à leur côté. On se connaît assez pour qu'elle sache que dans mon état, je peux m'affoler absolument pour un rien.

— _**Connaissant Papa et Maman, ils ont dû leur dire de prendre les chambres d'amis. Le couvre-feu de marraine la bonne fée est largement dépassée. Je vais tout de même aller vérifier s'ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide,**_ me rassure-t-il en se levant de sa place, déposant un baiser sur chacun de nos fronts avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il n'a pas encore pu fermer la porte et nous entendons des pas s'avancer vers lui. Je fronce des sourcils, mais me raidis instantanément en entendant la voix mielleuse de Mal poser une question à Ben. Je ne perçois plus rien entre le moment de la question et un claquement de porte juste à côté de ma chambre.

L'intonation prise par Mal pour parler à mon frère m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait utilisé ce timbre de voix qu'avec Uma ou moi. Mon palpitant se serre et je baisse la tête, espérant faire partir cette sensation désagréable. Je sais qu'elle est en colère pour ce que j'ai dit, mais de là, à me le faire regretter de cette façon, je ne comprends pas.

Un silence pesant englobe ma chambre, Audrey ayant également entendu le ton mielleux de la fille de Maléfique. Je ne pense pas que son silence est un rapport avec ça, mais plutôt avec le fait qu'Uma dorme dans la même chambre que Mal. Cela ne devrait rien dire, elles dorment ensemble comme nous le faisons depuis notre enfance, mais le facteur de leur relation ambiguë entre dans le lot à présent.

Plusieurs minutes passent sans que nous prononcions un seul mot et le silence fait bientôt place à des bruissements étouffés dans la chambre d'à côté. Ma meilleure amie serre ma main avec une nouvelle force, me faisant mal aux doigts, mais je ne dis rien. Nous avons très bien compris la nature de ses bruits. Je prends enfin conscience pleinement du début de sentiments que possède mon amie d'enfance pour Uma alors que les sons deviennent plus nets et plus bruyants.

— _**Elle l'a fait exprès,**_ murmure Audrey en devinant ma prochaine pensée.

Je ne lui réponds pas, ma gorge trop nouée pour cela, mais hoche la tête. Oui, Mal a fait exprès de prendre la seule chambre d'ami à côté de la mienne. Elle a fait exprès de parler à Ben avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle a provoqué tout ça dans le but de me faire prendre conscience de la présence d'Uma avec elle et pour se venger. Une colère sourde germe dans mon cœur devant ses faits. Clairement, je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse d'une manipulatrice.

Les sourcils froncés, je prends la main d'Audrey fermement avant de sortir de ma chambre. Je ne supporterai pas ses bruits toute la nuit et Audrey non plus. Nous décidons de flâner dans le château pour nous retrouver dans mon jardin personnel. Il calme toujours mes sauts d'humeur ou mon cœur brisé, mais visiblement pas ce soir.

Audrey s'assoit sur un banc qui mélange les couleurs bleues et roses. Nos couleurs. Notre banc. Après un moment passé devant les multiples fleurs présentes autour de la fontaine, je m'installe à ses côtés. Je fais apparaître une couverture que nous glissons sur nous. J'invite Audrey à se blottir dans mes bras, ce qu'elle entreprend rapidement, reposant sa tête dans mon cou.

Je caresse sa chevelure avec douceur en attendant le sommeil qui ne vient pas. Après plus d'une heure, la princesse rose s'est endormie, me laissant seule dans mes doutes. Soudain, je vois ma mère s'avancer vers nous, le regard bienveillant et un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Elle pose sa main dans mes cheveux, effleurant quelqu'une de mes mèches.

— _**Ton père a du mal à digérer la nouvelle, mais il n'est pas en colère, **_m'informe-t-elle dans un doux rictus.

— _**Et toi ? Pourquoi n'es-tu visiblement pas en colère ou même surprise ?**_lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils sous son rire.

— _**Je le sais depuis longtemps, ma puce. Rien n'échappe à ta mère, sache-le,**_ me confie-t-elle dans un clin d'œil qui fait apparaître un sourire sur mes lèvres.

Elle pose son regard sur Audrey qui dort contre moi. La princesse rose ne trouve aucun autre moment pour remuer dans son rêve, enfonçant un peu plus son visage dans mon cou dans un gémissement satisfait. Ma mère s'esclaffe devant le comportement adorable de ma meilleure amie alors qu'une fine couche de rouge vient se placer sur mes joues.

— _**Vous êtes ensemble ?**_ me demande ma mère d'une voix curieuse et protectrice en même temps.

Je ris légèrement à sa question. Bien que je me la sois également posée, il y a bien longtemps, je ne vois Audrey que comme une sœur. Sans m'en rendre compte, je passe mes doigts dans sa chevelure, la fixant avec un petit sourire.

— _**Non, malgré ce que tu pourrais penser, je n'aime pas Audrey de cette façon. C'est ma meilleure amie. Ma sœur. Je sais que certains de nos gestes ou notre comportement, laissent entrevoir le contraire, mais non, je ne pourrais jamais voir Audrey comme une potentielle conquête,**_ répondis-je sincèrement sans quitter ma meilleure amie du regard.

Je vois ma mère hocher la tête du coin de l'œil avant qu'elle approche pour déposer un baiser tendre sur le haut de mon crâne. Elle me souhaite bonne nuit, consciente que nous resterons dehors toute la nuit. Elle rebrousse chemin pour retourner dans notre château. Mes yeux commencent à se fermer d'eux-mêmes après le passage de ma mère et je m'endors contre Audrey quelques minutes plus tard, ma tête installée sur la sienne.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! :-D Effectivement, si vous l'avez déjà remarqué, Mal sera un peu une connasse envers Evie xD Vous comprendrez tous lors de son point de vue au prochain chapitre. Qu'elle partagera avec Evie :-P **_

_**Rythme de publication : un chapitre posté aléatoirement dans la semaine. **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	8. Chapitre 8 : I'm Evil

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient ! Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Disney Channel !

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Oui, bonsoir ! Je vous présente un nouveau chapitre riche en méchanceté et en coup bas ( Méchanceté, je suis pas sûr, mais coup bas, clairement ! xD ) Il y a deux chansons dans ce chapitre pour palier à leur abscence dans les chapitres précédents. ENJOY !

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : I'm Evil**_

~ Point de vue Mal ~

Je suis réveillée depuis un certain moment déjà, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Je n'ai aucun regret de ce que j'ai fait hier soir à part, peut-être, le fait d'avoir utilisé mon pouvoir de persuasion sur Uma. Je sais qu'elle se trouve toujours dans la chambre, je sens sa présence et son attention posées sur moi. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec elle, pas de bon matin.

— _**Tu comptes faire semblant encore longtemps ?**_ Retentit sa voix froide et grondante comme le tonnerre.

Apparemment, ma meilleure amie n'en a rien à faire de régler ses comptes de bon matin. Après un instant, j'ouvre enfin les yeux et me redresse sur le lit, fixant la fille pieuvre d'un regard fatigué, mais dénué de culpabilité. Je ne peux pas laisser paraître mes émotions. Ça s'est déjà produit avec Evie et le retour de bâton s'en est retrouvé douloureux.

— _**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Uma,**_ lui répondis-je d'une intonation traînante, en haussant les épaules.

— _**Et en plus, tu te fous de moi. Me mettre dans ton lit en utilisant ta magie, ne te suffis pas ?**_ Me demande-t-elle en élevant légèrement le ton.

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Uma ? Je suis une méchante,**_ susurrais-je d'une voix mielleuse, munie d'un sourire impétueux.

— _**Ce que je veux, c'est que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme une gamine. Evie a eu des préjugés ? Elle n'est pas la seule, tout le royaume pense comme elle ! Tu es blessée par ce qu'elle a dit pour stopper le délire d'Audrey ? Bien ! Même si je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Tu as deux choix qui s'offrent à toi à présent, Mal. Te comporter comme une adulte et parler avec Evie ou te comporter en méchante et accomplir ce que ta mère t'a demandé. **_

— _**Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire ami/ami avec les gens d'Auradon, mais pour récupérer la baguette. Je n'en ai rien à faire de cette princesse. Elle ne m'a pas blessée, elle m'a provoquée et comme elle pense que je ne suis que la fille de Maléfique, je vais me comporter ainsi. **_

— _**Si, elle t'a atteinte, Mal. Tu peux le nier autant que tu le veux, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux hier et ton comportement parle pour toi. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu es à ce point remonté contre elle alors que ça te passe au-dessus de la tête d'habitude ? J'ai bien ma théorie, mais j'attendrais que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme une enfant pour te la donner. **_

Sans un mot de plus, elle sort de la chambre, un sourire presque cruel sur les lèvres. Je serre les poings de rage devant l'intervention de ma meilleure amie. Je déteste quand elle me parle comme ça et je ne supporte plus tout ce qui implique ce royaume bien sous tous rapport. Je me lève rapidement du lit, le regard dénué d'émotion. Je m'habille en silence, ressassant ma conversation avec Uma.

Je commençais à apprécier cette vie. J'ai engagé ma confiance envers cette princesse et elle l'a piétiné à deux reprises sans aucun préavis. La première fois, j'ai laissé couler, elle était adorable, mais je ne suis pas assez bête pour laisser couler une seconde fois. Auradon attend de moi que je joue le rôle de ma mère. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

_**Everybody seen my sunlight **_

_Tout le monde a vu ma lumière_

_**Everybody seen my shine **_

_Tout le monde a vu mon éclat_

_**But they don't know my story**_

_Mais ils ne connaissent pas mon histoire_

_**They don't know what's on my mind**_

_Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il y a dans ma tête_

Je me téléporte jusqu'à l'école dans un rire machiavélique. Dès que les élèves d'Auradon me voient, ils reculent, effrayés par ce que je représente pour eux, à ma grande délectation. D'un geste léger de la main, j'envoie un sort sur ses souverains et souveraines propre sur eux, ne les touchant pas délibérément. La peur se trouve être bien plus satisfaisante que la douleur.

Ma magie appelle celle d'Evie, une fois de plus, mais volontairement cette fois-ci. Je veux qu'elle constate son royaume devenir mon territoire. Je veux qu'elle prenne conscience que je ne suis pas un agneau doux et gentil. Je suis un dragon et elle est une princesse. Les monstres comme moi dévorent les filles comme elle sans la moindre once de remords. Sans attendre, la future reine apparaît devant moi, attirant mon sourire cruel.

_**I carry on like a nice **_

_Je continue d'être gentille_

_**But girl I've got them fooled **_

_Mais, girl, je t'ai trompée_

_**'Cause underneath my business**_

_Parce que derrière mon business _

_**I'm cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel **_

_Je suis froide, je suis dur, je suis cruelle_

Elle recule au fur et à mesure que je m'avance vers elle. Elle a raison, je reste dangereuse. Plus ma colère s'agrandit et mieux je maîtrise mes pouvoirs. D'un geste des doigts, je fais apparaître un fil émeraude autour de son corps, l'empêchant de bouger. Je viens ensuite caresser sa joue avec volupté, mon regard brillant d'une lueur dangereusement verte. Mon sourire s'allonge devant son air apeuré et je reprends ma chanson.

_**Never gonna put a spell on me **_

_Ne me jette jamais de sort_

_**Never ever gonna bring me back **_

_Ne me ramène jamais rien_

_**Never gonna make me be **_

_Ne me fais jamais passer _

_**Something I'm not**_

_Pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas_

_**Because I'm Evil ! **_

_Parce que je suis diabolique ! _

J'insiste sur le mot avec dangerosité, comme un sort que je suis sur le point de prononcer. Je me détourne d'elle pour m'adresser aux autres élèves, un sourire diabolique sur le coin des lèvres.

_**Tell the people**_

_Dites-le à tout le monde _

_**I'm Evil ! **_

_Je suis diabolique ! _

Ce que je n'ai pas prévu, c'est qu'Evie utilise ses pouvoirs devant tout le monde afin de se libérer de mon emprise. Je hausse les sourcils sous la lueur bleue pétillante de son regard, la provoquant. Elle s'avance vers moi d'un pas déterminé.

_**You don't own me**_

_Je ne t'appartiens pas_

Sa voix claque contre les murs avec puissance, me faisant tressaillir. Ce sera encore plus amusant si elle entre dans mon jeu. Elle approche son visage, imprégné d'une expression froide et dure, du mien. J'ai réussi à mettre la princesse en colère, on dirait.

**I**_**'m not just one of your many toys **_

_Je ne suis pas l'un de tes nombreux jouets_

Elle regarde Uma, qui vient d'arriver dans le hall, avec un sourire mauvais, me laissant sans voix. Elle ressemble vraiment à une méchante, c'est surprenant. Je ne pensais jamais voir une telle expression sur le visage d'une personne d'Auradon et encore moins sur celui de leur future reine.

_**You don't own me**_

Tu ne me possèdes pas

_**Don't try to change me any way **_

_N'essaie pas de me changer de quelque manière que ce soit_

Elle s'empare de mon poignet avec une violence nouvelle et me tire à sa suite vers l'extérieur de l'école. Elle monte sur la petite scène installée pour son couronnement avec un sourire sûr de lui. Avec une prestance digne d'une princesse, elle reprend sa chanson pendant que je prends place devant elle.

_**And don't tell me what to do**__**  
**__Et ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire _

_**And don't tell me what to say**__**  
**__Et ne me dit pas ce que je dois dire_

Mes pupilles sont piégées par les siennes, mais je ne me céderais pas cette fois. Je ne dois pas me laisser corrompre par sa voix ni par ses sourires ou sa prestance. Ce serait bien trop facile. J'ai de sérieux doutes sur ses origines. Une fille d'Auradon ne peut pas contrôler son élocution ainsi. Je me moque d'elle, bâillant bruyamment devant son interprétation, un rictus provocateur sur le coin des lèvres.

_**I'm young and I love to be young**_  
_Je suis jeune et j'aime être jeune_

_**I'm free and I love to be free**_  
_Je suis libre et j'aime être libre_

Elle monte sa voix dans les graves avec une facilité déconcertante, tenant la note pendant quelques secondes sous mon regard amusé. Si ça la folâtre de faire le show devant ses sujets, ça la regarde. J'observe mes ongles dans un geste d'ennui, lui montrant que je n'en ai rien à faire de sa petite personne. Quand je relève mon attention sur elle pour attester de sa réaction, elle me surprend en arborant un rictus réjoui. Je fronce les sourcils avant de monter, moi aussi, sur scène. Elle va voir ce dont une méchante est capable.

_**Open your eyes**_

_Ouvre les yeux_

_**I'm all a disguise**_

_Je suis tout un déguisement _

Nous nous trouvons l'une en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. J'effectue un mouvement de la main, la glissant sur mon corps pour me désigner, quand je parle de déguisement. Je n'obtiens qu'un rictus épanoui de sa part. Elle m'énerve ! Où est passée la colère que j'ai aperçue dans ses pupilles tout à l'heure ? Aucune de nous n'est prête à baisser les armes. Ce qui reste certain, c'est que je ne serais pas celle qui abandonnera la première.

_**Everybody in my circle**_

_Tout le monde autour de moi_

_**Think I'm gonna be their friend**_

_Pense que je suis leur amie _

_**But I got bad intentions**_

_Mais j'ai de mauvaises intentions_

_**And I'm gonna have 'em again**_

_Et je vais les avoir de nouveau _

_**So why should I stop my dissin'**_

_Alors essaie de m'arrêter_

_**Or soften up my heart?**_

_Ou adoucit mon cœur ?_

Mon amusement se traduit dans ma voix, défiant clairement la princesse de réussir à m'adoucir. Un grand sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, ses pupilles s'illuminent et je comprends qu'elle prendra ses paroles aux pieds de la lettre. Je lève les yeux au ciel, agacée, à cette idée. Ce n'est pas gagné d'accomplir cet exploit. Surtout quand j'ai une dent contre la personne concernée.

Elle ne continue pas la battle, me laissant gagner cette bataille, mais je sais que je n'ai pas gagné la guerre. Comme une reine, je lâche le micro au milieu de la scène dans un rictus suffisant. J'envoie un baiser provocateur du bout des doigts en direction d'Evie et lui tourne ensuite le dos, son regard brûlant ne me quittant pas.

Je peux voir son reflet dans un petit miroir disposé sur la grande fontaine derrière le plateau. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure dans un sourire, d'une manière beaucoup trop séduisante pour mon propre bien. Son regard s'est animé d'une lueur bleue, caractéristique de sa magie. Je presse le pas pour quitter cette vision envoutante, ne voulant pas revenir sur ma décision après notre confrontation.

* * *

Satisfaite du message que je viens de faire passer à la bleutée, un ricanement ne peut s'empêcher de sortir de ma gorge, un rire à demi mauvais et à demi épanoui. Je n'ai aucun problème avec Auradon, mais j'en ai un avec leur future reine. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, me retrouvant allongée sur le dos, un rictus aux lèvres quand la porte s'ouvre férocement sur Uma.

Je soupire avant de me redresser sur mes coudes, plongeant mon regard amusé dans celui orageux et indigné de ma meilleure amie. Elle franchit le seuil de notre chambre sans aucun mot, ce qui, je l'avoue, reste complètement flippant venant d'elle. Je lève les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules négligemment, me rallongeant sur le lit pour fixer le plafond.

— _**Tu vas faire la tête encore longtemps, U' ?**_Lui demandai-je après une dizaine de minutes après un silence des plus total.

Le frottement sauvage du pinceau de la fille pieuvre sur le mur se trouve être la seule chose qui me répond. Je souffle d'exaspération devant son mutisme avant de poser mon attention sur la cloison en face de moi, celui laissé blanc par Evie afin que je puise dessiner. Je n'ai encore rien représenté dessus, mais les traces de crayons provenant des esquisses d'Uma, Jay et Carlos s'y détectent tout de même.

— _**Provoquez, Evie, sérieusement, Mal ? Tu n'étais pas censé ajouter de l'huile sur le feu, mais l'éteindre ! **_me lance Uma en me tournant le dos, concentrée sur sa réalisation.

— _**Je n'ai provoqué personne. Elle a répondu, ce n'est pas ma faute,**_ me défendis-je d'une voix neutre, toujours allongée sur le lit.

— _**Dis celle qui vient de clamer haut et fort devant tous les élèves qu'elle est diabolique, **_se moque ouvertement Uma d'une élocution grave et sarcastique.

— _**Je suis diabolique, **_insistais-je mielleusement, un rictus étirant le coin de mes lèvres.

— _**Tu es ma meilleure amie, Mal et je peux te dire que ce n'est qu'une carapace. Tu n'es pas diabolique, tu veux seulement le faire croire pour ne pas souffrir. Pour toi, être atteinte par des sentiments est une chose effrayante. Je te connais, tu gères très mal le rejet ou tout ce qui implique des émotions positives. Je t'ai laissé faire jusqu'ici, mais c'est terminé. Crois-moi,**_ affirme Uma d'une voix énigmatique, un sourire machiavélique sur ses lèvres quand elle se tourne enfin vers moi.

Je fronce des sourcils sous son insinuation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle prévoit de faire ? Je ne sais clairement pas, mais je dois me méfier de ses idées, elles sont toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres. Je hausse les épaules, n'oubliant pas cette conversation, mais décidant qu'elle ne valait pas que je m'attarde plus sur ses divagations. Elle reprend son esquisse après quelques secondes d'arrêt. Je me lève de mon lit et me dirige vers le mur blanc pour attraper une bombe de peinture noire. Je commence à tracer les contours du dessin de Carlos, deux os l'un sur l'autre, représentant une croix. Cette activité va me permettre de penser à autre chose.

* * *

_~ Point de vue Evie ~ _

— _**Et dire que j'ai loupé ça ! Je suis dégoûtée ! **_S'impose la voix d'Audrey quelques minutes après le départ de Mal, tapant du pied dans sa rage.

— _**Tu auras l'occasion de voir nos prochains duels. Quels qu'ils soient,**_ murmurais-je distraitement, perdue dans mes pensées.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai répondu aux provocations de la fille de Maléfique, utilisant en plus mes pouvoirs devant tous les élèves. Tout ce que je suis sûr, c'est que cette histoire n'est clairement pas finie. Je l'ai blessée et elle se venge. C'est normal, mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

Mes réflexions sont interrompues par Uma, à ma plus grande surprise. Un sourire étrange étire ses lèvres. Nous nous regardons quelques minutes avant que la pieuvre ne soit sur le point de parler, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— _**J'ai un plan à te proposer, **_annonce-t-elle d'une voix sûre, un rictus confiant sur le coin des lèvres.

— _**Je t'écoute, Uma,**_ acceptais-je en haussant un sourcil avec un demi-sourire méchant à l'idée de pouvoir provoqué Mal.

* * *

_~ Une semaine plus tard ~_

— _**Je te dis qu'elle prévoit quelque chose ! Ce n'est pas normal ce silence !**_ s'exclame Audrey alors que nous nous rendons dans notre prochain cours.

Ça fait une semaine que Mal se tient à carreau. Elle vient en cours, participe à la vie active d'élève et s'est même liée d'amitié avec Jane. Je rejoins Audrey sur ce point, ce n'est pas normal. Pas après la battle de la semaine dernière. Pas après m'avoir fait comprendre qu'elle allait se venger.

— _**J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ma magie veut me dire quelque chose, mais je ne comprends pas, **_avouais-je à ma meilleure amie, provoquant son regard inquiet.

— _**Ça se produit souvent depuis que Mal t'as attiré à elle pour la battle, la semaine dernière. Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Marraine ou au moins à Ben, **_me propose-t-elle en prenant mon bras, liant ses doigts aux miens.

Je souris devant son manque de contact et serre mes doigts autour des siens avant de déposer un bisou sur sa joue pour la rassurer.

— _**Comme tu le dis si bien, ça doit se produire à cause du stress. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre avec Mal et ma magie non plus. Elle doit juste essayer de me le faire comprendre, **_raisonnais-je d'une voix douce alors que nous arrivons devant notre salle de classe.

Audrey se tend subitement, ce qui appâte mon regard. Je fronce des sourcils en observant Mal et Benjamin installer l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils discutent en riant et je peux aisément remarquer que mon frère ne fait pas que discuter, il flirt avec elle. Ouvertement. Ma magie s'élève à cette conclusion et mon regard devient sombre. Comment peut-il flirter avec Mal alors qu'il est avec ma meilleure amie ?

Mal se retourne subitement, étant dos à nous, pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Je ne vois rien dans ses pupilles qui m'indiquent qu'elle refuse le flirt de mon frère, ce qui m'énerve encore plus. La morsure de la jalousie étreint mon cœur et je sens ma magie devenir incontrôlable. Elle veut attaquer la fille de Maléfique.

Brusquement, Audrey me tire à l'intérieur, ignorant complètement les deux jeunes gens. L'anormalité de sa réaction calme immédiatement mes pouvoirs et je fixe un regard incertain sur la princesse rose une fois que nous sommes assises au fond. Elle me fait comprendre qu'elle a agi comme ça pour moi, ce qui provoque un léger rougissement sur mes joues.

Un sourire tendre apparaît sur mes lèvres devant son comportement et je viens déposer un baiser bien plus prononcé sur sa joue, mettant ensuite ma tête sur son épaule. Nos mains sont liées sur la table à la vue de tout le monde, mais surtout de Benjamin et Mal. Je suis assise à la droite d'Audrey, possédant une vue parfaite sur mon frère et sa nouvelle amie.

— _**On va prendre notre revanche, tu es partante ?**_ lui susurrais-je à l'oreille d'une manière séductrice, la faisant frémir d'avance.

— _**Avec plaisir,**_ réplique-t-elle dans un sourire sadique, que je suis la seule a distingué, pendant que ses doigts s'activent à caresser les miens.

Un rictus amusé s'épanouit sur mes lèvres et je commence à déposer des baisers dans son cou, remontant vers sa gorge. Mon angle de vision est parfait. Je fixe la fille de Maléfique, dos à nous. Elle semble se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner, curieuse de savoir ce que l'on fait. Tourne-toi, Mal. Succombe à la tentation.

Mes baisers se font bien plus appuyés et bruyants dans l'optique de la faire abdiquer afin qu'elle voie l'effet que je procure à Audrey. Je veux pouvoir profiter d'une lueur de jalousie dans son immensité verte.

Cependant, alors que jusqu'ici je menais la danse, Audrey attrape mon menton de ses doigts fins avant d'approcher nonchalamment son visage du mien. Je fronce les sourcils devant son geste tandis que nos regards se croisent. Je vois toute sa malice et sa détermination, ce qui me conforte dans l'idée qu'elle ne fait rien d'irréfléchi. Avec une lenteur soutenue, nous avançons l'une vers l'autre. Je peux sentir le souffle de ma meilleure amie sur mes lèvres alors qu'elle ferme les yeux, prête à accueillir ma bouche contre la sienne.

Mes iris quittent le visage de la princesse rose pour se poser sur Mal, toujours assise à la même place, mais tournée dans notre direction. Son regard demeure brûlant de colère et je peux enfin m'exalter de voir de la jalousie dans celui-ci. Je perçois la blancheur de ses phalanges, ses doigts serrés sur les plis de son jean et ses pupilles brillent de cette lueur flamboyante émeraude. Mon cœur s'affole à cette vision que je trouve terriblement attirante.

Gardant mes yeux plongés dans ceux de la fille de Maléfique, j'avance un peu plus ma bouche de celle d'Audrey dans un sourire provocateur. Nos lèvres se touchent enfin dans une douceur et une retenue soutenue. Celles d'Audrey se meuvent contre les miennes avec une aisance adroite et surprenante venant de la princesse rose. Je pivote ma tête sur le côté, accueillant un peu mieux cette bouche douce, mon regard sombrant de plus en plus dans celui de Mal. Elle est sur le point d'exploser, je le sens.

Ce nouveau danger ne fait qu'accroître mon envie d'aller plus loin. Je pose une main sur la nuque de ma meilleure amie, la maintenant contre mes lèvres, la rapprochant de mon corps. Elle vient s'installer directement sur mes genoux dans un sourire provocateur avant de reprendre ma bouche avec une avarice que je ne lui connaissais pas. Joueuse, elle fait déraper sa langue contre ma lèvre inférieure afin de demander l'accès à ma bouche.

Sans hésitation, voulant aller jusqu'au bout, j'entrouvre les lèvres et elle en profite donc pour introduire sa langue. Mes mains se glissent sur sa taille, sous son chemisier rose et mes doigts commencent à caresser sa peau de velours. Le baiser est de plus en plus appuyé et je sens la magie de la fille aux cheveux violets s'étendre dans la salle, menaçante. Je termine notre échange pour ne pas créer une guerre mondiale, même si cela est visiblement déjà le cas.

Dans un sourire amusé, mais presque déçu, Audrey accepte cette perte de contact. Alors que je pense qu'elle va à nouveau me donner un baiser, elle dérive sa bouche sur ma joue, y déposant une embrassade avant de se redresser. Elle revient à sa place, n'oubliant pas de poser un regard lourd de sens non seulement sur Mal, mais également sur mon frère. Il a dû se tourner vers nous pendant que nous nous embrassions. Il arbore une expression incertaine et choquée d'avoir vu sa propre sœur embrasser sa petite-amie. Un baiser pour un flirt, mon cher frère.

J'ignore complètement son air de chien battu pour me concentrer sur la réaction de Mal. Sa magie s'est calmée. Elle produit toujours de l'énergie, mais elle ne semble plus sur le point d'exploser. Pourtant, elle est encore énervée, ce qui me fait rire intérieurement. Je hausse un sourcil avec un immense rictus vainqueur sur les lèvres alors que son regard devient plus sombre et ravageur. Je lui fais un petit signe de la main avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Tu m'as provoquée Mal, tu en subis les conséquences.

Mon rictus ne me quittant pas, je tourne mon attention sur notre professeur qui vient d'entrer dans la salle à la suite de quelques élèves. Les doigts d'Audrey sont toujours accrochés aux miens où j'y dépose un léger baiser avec tendresse. Elle m'accorde un immense sourire que je lui rends avant que nous suivions le cours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous travaillons en groupe sur une quelconque manipulation de liquide étrange, le verre d'eau posé à côté de la main de ma meilleure amie se renverse sans raison apparente.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en apercevant des résidus de magie verte autour de l'objet. Audrey essuie sa main avec un tissu, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Elle a compris, elle aussi, que cet événement est dû à Mal. La princesse rose se penche vers mon oreille en ricanant de l'idée qu'elle vient d'avoir.

— _**Tu devrais lui rendre l'appareil. Avec le flacon d'huile derrière elle, sur la table de Doug,**_ énumère-t-elle en m'indiquant le fameux flacon d'un geste du menton.

Discrètement, caché par mes bras croisés, je glisse mes doigts dans les airs, envoyant un fin filet de magie bleue en direction du récipient. Manipulant le flux énergétique à l'aide de mouvement habile des doigts, je le fais léviter au-dessus de Mal avant qu'il se renverse dans un élan un peu plus brusque. Malheureusement, comme par enchantement, Benjamin a posé son bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme, se retrouvant avec un breuvage inconnu sur le bras et la main.

Je range mes doigts pour qu'on ne me voie pas utiliser la magie pendant que mon frère se lève subitement de sa chaise, surpris par le contact sûrement froid du liquide sur sa peau. Doug s'excuse envers Ben malgré ses sourcils froncés d'incompréhension et mon frère lui affirme que ce n'est rien avant d'aller se laver le bras avec l'accord de notre professeur. À mes côtés, Audrey se retient de rire devant la scène et je me contente d'un vague sourire amuser, mais je suis perturbée par le regard que Mal pose sur ma personne.

Je peux voir au fond de ses iris qu'elle sait que c'est moi l'auteur de cet incident et que ce liquide lui était destiné. Je lève un sourcil provocateur pour répondre aux affirmations silencieuses de la jeune femme, mais alors que je m'attendais à des représailles, elle m'offre un sourire fier et se détourne de moi pour continuer son devoir.

Étonnée n'est pas un mot assez puissant pour décrire ce que je ressens à ce moment-là et ma meilleure amie arbore la même expression que moi. Ce n'est clairement pas normal, elle devrait réagir, mais non, elle se contente de suivre le cours. Je dois rester sur mes gardes, je sais qu'elle va se venger et je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'avais raison.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre ! J'ai pris mon pied à l'écrire de mon côté, c'était très jouissif et drôle ! Surtout le baiser Audrey / Evie xD J'espère avoir de vos retours ! Ca me ferait plaisir ! :-D**_

_**La chanson de Mal : " Evil " de Dove Cameron ( Descendants Wicked World ) **_

_**La chanson d'Evie : You don't own me de Grace ( Suicide Squad ) **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	9. Chapitre 9 - Un nouveau jeu

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient ! Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Disney Channel !

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Oui, bonsoir ! Alors, il y a beaucoup de choses qui se passe entre Mal et Evie dans ce chapitre ! Nous arrivons bientôt au point culminant de cette première partie ! Je vous laisses lire ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Un nouveau jeu**_

_~ Point de vue Evie ~ _

— _**Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris, Evie ? Ce n'était pas le plan !**_ Hurle la pieuvre de l'île avec une rage sans pareille, me plaquant violemment contre le mur derrière moi.

— _**Ce n'est pas ma faute si Audrey a voulu se venger, **_soulignais-je en ne tentant rien pour me libérer de sa poigne. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant les accusations d'Uma, provoquant un grognement de sa part.

— _**Vous allez me rendre folle ! Tu étais censée rendre jalouse Mal ! Pas avaler les amygdales de ta meilleure amie ! **_réplique-t-elle avec effervescence, ses pupilles me jetant clairement des éclairs.

— _**Je dois juste la rendre jalouse et c'est ce qu'a produit cet échange. Tu devrais éprouver de la satisfaction, Uma. Ton plan se met en place petit à petit. Mal était folle de rage. Un baiser de grand cinéma ! **_m'exclamais-je en écarquillant légèrement les yeux, un large sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

— _**La prochaine fois, trouve un autre moyen. Audrey est chaise gardée,**_ m'apprend-elle en relâchant sa prise sur mon col de chemisier. Elle s'éloigne de moi, mais ses pupilles sont encore plongées dans les miennes.

— _**Je ne suis pas intéressée de cette façon par Audrey. C'est comme une sœur. Ce baiser ne voulait rien dire, mais tu as obtenu ce que tu désirais. Mal à une dent contre moi et Audrey n'est plus avec Benjamin. Tu n'as rien perdu. Sauf, peut-être, être le premier véritable baiser de ma meilleure amie, **_ricanais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, relevant une jambe contre le mur.

— _**Tu aurais dû naître sur l'île de l'oubli. Les journées auraient été bien plus drôles, **_souligne Uma, amusée par mon comportement. Elle abandonne enfin son air féroce pour en arborer un bien plus détendu.

— _**Tu as à Auradon maintenant et il parait que je vais devenir la reine alors tu ne perds rien, **_lui affirmais-je dans un clin d'œil pendant qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel.

— _**Ça, c'est totalement vrai. Vous voir vous chamailler comme des gamines, Mal et toi, c'est tellement plus revigorant que ce qu'il pouvait se passer sur l'île. **_S'extasie la meilleure amie de la dragonne, son sourire s'élargissant petit à petit.

— _**Quoi qu'il en soit, je continue notre petit jeu et de ton côté, occupe-toi de ta partie,**_ lui dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle souffle d'exaspération avant d'amorcer un pas pour s'éloigner du couloir. _**Audrey est folle de toi, Uma ! Tu as carte blanche et toute mon approbation, ma pieuvre ! **_ajoutai-je à son attention avec un large sourire.

Elle me fait un signe de la main, poursuivant sa route, mais je peux aisément imaginer l'amusement qu'à dû prendre ses traits.

Je n'arrive pas à reprendre une expression calme et neutre, même quand Audrey se glisse derrière moi et saute sur mon dos comme une enfant. Il se solidifie même devant les pitreries et les réactions d'Audrey à propos du baiser que nous venons de partager, mais un mauvais pressentiment me chatouille la nuque.

* * *

Je me trouve dans ma chambre en compagnie d'Audrey. Nous étudions pour les prochaines sessions d'examen. Nous avons beaucoup parlé de sa relation avec mon frère suite aux évènements de cet après-midi. Elle est dans l'optique de le quitter pour ce qu'il a fait et malgré qu'il soit mon frère, je soutiens ma meilleure amie. Sûrement parce que je suis énervée contre lui pour oser avoir entrepris ce que je ne peux pas entreprendre pour le moment. Séduire Mal.

Soudain, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre dans un claquement, nous faisant sursauter toutes les deux. Je me lève à la hâte de mon lit pour me retrouver en face de Benjamin. Il est furieux, je le vois à ses pupilles dilatées et bien plus sombres qu'à leurs habitudes. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et lui donne un sourire dédaigneux, attendant qu'il déverse sa colère sur moi.

— _**Comment as-tu osé, Evie. Tu es ma sœur et tu as embrassé ma petite amie. **_Me reproche-t-il d'une voix blessée, les larmes au bord des yeux. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner malgré son expression de chien battu.

— _**Je suis ta petite amie et tu as eu l'audace de flirter avec Mal. Qui représente l'intérêt majeur de ta sœur. Qui est le plus à blâmer ici ? **_intervient Audrey avec véhémence, toujours assise sur le lit, interceptant son regard.

— _**Tu es intéressée par Mal ? C'est nouveau ça. Après tout, c'est la fille de Maléfique,**_ commente-t-il avec impétuosité, les sourcils relevés et un rictus sur les lèvres.

Je ferme les yeux et serre les poings devant les paroles que j'ai moi-même prononcé sur un coup de tête et qui à déclencher cette guerre entre la dragonne et moi. Une guerre que je ne souhaitais pas. Une guerre qui a provoqué out ça. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était apprendre à la connaître. Être séduite par son histoire, son caractère et ses gestes. Résultat, elle me déteste alors que moi, je suis incapable de lui en vouloir.

— _**Je t'interdis de l'insulter devant moi, Benjamin. Elle est peut-être la fille de Maléfique, mais c'est une personne exceptionnelle et qui ne mérite pas un idiot comme toi. Mal mérite quelqu'un qui sera là pour elle. Une personne qui comprend ce qu'elle vit. Aucunement un prince volage qui n'est pas capable de garder une petite amie,**_ déblatérais-je avec fureur sous ses propos. J'ai peut-être partagé les mêmes propos à son encontre que mon frère actuellement, mais ce n'était en aucun cas prémédité ou voulu. Là, c'est clairement le contraire.

— _**Et tu penses que tu es cette personne ?**_ rit-il jaune dans un air mauvais que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur son visage._** Mal n'est pas intéressée par toi, Evie. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne. Elle te déteste et elle ne s'intéressera jamais à toi comme tu le voudrais. Tu es pitoyable, chère sœur. Ta magie est une honte à la royauté noble d'Auradon, **_ajoute-t-il d'une voix glaciale, presque sadique, crachant sa dernière phrase comme un poison.

J'ai envie de hurler. De lui faire du mal. De pleurer. Ma magie explose d'un coup sous le surplus d'émotions et rejette violemment Benjamin loin de moi. Il rencontre le mur avec vigueur, sa respiration est coupée par le choc. Il se relève lentement, posant un regard terrifié sur ma personne. Audrey s'interpose devant nous, mettant ses deux mains sur mon visage pour que je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

— _**Dégage d'ici, Benjamin. C'est fini entre nous. Tu viens de faire du mal à ma meilleure amie. Si je te revois, je te le ferais regretter,**_ siffle la voix intransigeante de ma meilleure amie sans qu'elle n'accorde une attention à mon frère.

Il prend la fuite avec plaisir et nous laisses enfin seule. Malgré l'intervention d'Audrey, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Il m'a insulté. Il a toujours été présent pour moi. Je ne me sentais pas comme un monstre avec lui. J'étais simplement Evie. Comment a-t-il pu me traiter comme ça ?

Ma magie est sur le point d'exploser une seconde fois sous mon flux de pensée sombre quand une autre essence l'intercepte. Je souffle de soulagement en percevant mon aura disparaître peu à peu, mais également en ressentant le soutien non seulement de ma meilleure amie, mais aussi de cette étrangeté. Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant les yeux que je comprends d'où cette puissance magique provient.

Des résidus magiques de verts et de violets m'entourent et se sont mélangés à la couleur bleue qui provient de mon essence. Audrey est aussi surprise que moi et nous observons un instant cette étrangeté avant qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement plusieurs minutes plus tard. Mon attention retourne sur sa meilleure amie dont les mains sont encore posées sur mes joues.

— _**Tu comptes m'embrasser encore une fois ?**_ plaisantais-je d'une voix amusée, un petit rictus sur les lèvres.

— _**Idiote, **_rigole-t-elle avant de venir mettre son front sur le mien. Ses doigts glissent sur mes épaules pour me prendre, tendrement, dans ses bras.

Audrey est restée chaque soir avec moi après les cours, me soutenant quand j'en avais besoin et me faisant oublier ma dispute avec Benjamin, mais je n'ai jamais été à l'abri des représailles de Mal.

* * *

_~ Une semaine plus tard ~_

— _**Audrey, arrête de me regarder comme ça,**_ soupirais-je bruyamment, agacée par le comportement de ma meilleure amie.

Nous sommes sept jours après que nous avons partagé notre premier baiser et Audrey est étrange depuis ce jour-là. Bien plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. Elle ne regrette pas, je pense plutôt que la réalité l'a rattrapé. Elle me fixe intensément sans cligner des yeux depuis dix minutes, ne touchant pas une seule seconde au plat devant elle.

— _**Je crois que j'ai eu une révélation, E,**_ affirme-t-elle d'une voix amorphe et le regard vitreux, comme si elle se trouvait dans une autre dimension.

— _**Tu me fais flipper, Audrey. Crache le morceau avant de te transformer en zombie,**_ râlais-je légèrement en avançant son plateau vers sa main à l'aide de ma fourchette.

— _**Je crois que je suis comme toi. Ton baiser a été une révélation pour moi et tout le monde devrait l'expérimenter avant de juger son orientation sexuelle ! J'aime les filles ! **_s'écrie-t-elle soudainement dans le restaurant bondé, ce qui provoque un sursaut général.

— _**Je suis flattée A, mais baisse d'un ton d'accord ? Nous sommes déjà en froid avec Benjamin, ce n'est pas le moment de paraître étrange aux yeux des élèves,**_ annonçais-je d'une voix basse, une expression des plus sérieuse sur le visage.

— _**Tu embrasses comme une déesse et je plains Mal qui ne peut pas goûter à tes lèvres**_, se reprend-elle enfin d'une intonation aguicheuse et sournoise. Un large sourire étire sa bouche.

Je n'ai pas le temps de contredire ma meilleure amie qu'une vision me tend immédiatement. Benjamin est arrivé dans le restaurant, fier comme un paon, avec Mal à son bras. Je pose mes mains sur mes cuisses, cachées par la table quand ils s'approchent de nous. Mon petit frère se pavane tranquillement sous mes yeux et sous ceux de son ancienne petite amie avec orgueil.

— _**L'arrogance ne te va pas mon frère,**_ lançais-je à Benjamin d'une voix nonchalante en évitant soigneusement le regard de Mal.

— _**Un baiser pour un flirt. Une attirance pour une attirance, Evie, **_me répond-il avec un petit rictus mesquin.

— _**Tu ne devrais pas te leurrer, Mal. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, mais crois-moi, les lèvres d'Evie, eux, en valent le coup !**_ intervient Audrey avec un sourire dédaigneux.

— _**Arrête de leur donner de l'importance, Audrey. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. L'un comme l'autre, **_annonçais-je avec amertume, mon regard dur glissant de mon frère à Mal.

J'élève assez ma magie pour entrer en contact avec celle de la dragonne. Mes iris se colorent de bleu pendant que je la fusille du regard. Présentant ma dangerosité, je perçois Benjamin reculer de plusieurs pas, mais mon attention n'est posée que sur Mal. Je peux voir dans ses pupilles qu'elle est inquiète à propos du flux magique que je suis en train de relâcher.

Un sourire condescendant s'illumine sur mes lèvres alors que je fais disparaître la pression, anéantissant mon aura par la même occasion. Je les ignore et retourne à mon repas, ressentant toujours les iris brûlants de la fille de Maléfique sur ma personne. C'est Benjamin qui interrompt son intérêt en le volant, attirant la jeune femme à sa suite dans un geste précipité et fuyant.

— _**C'était intense ! **_Commente Audrey en suivant le couple des yeux pendant encore quelques secondes avant de reposer son attention sur moi.

Je ne dis rien et souris à sa réplique. Un véritable sourire. Elle me le rend, m'envoie un baiser avec sa main et revient à son repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Seulement, après dix minutes, je sens le corps de ma meilleure amie se tendre à l'extrême. Je fronce des sourcils et relève les pupilles pour comprendre sa réaction.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en apercevant Uma chercher quelqu'un d'un air contrarié. Pitié que ce n'est pas nous. J'aimerais manger en paix, pensais-je en soupirant d'énervement, prête à me défendre si Uma nous cherche bien. Ma supplique n'est visiblement pas attendue puisqu'une fois qu'elle nous resitue dans la salle, elle s'approche de notre table dans une démarche rageuse, son propre plateau en main.

— _**Je t'arrête tout de suite, Uma. Sois-tu manges avec nous, soit tu t'en vas. J'aimerais profiter de ce temps pour terminer mon repas calmement, **_la prévins-je d'un ton catégorique et d'un regard intransigeant. Je la pointe avec ma fourchette tout le long de ma prévention.

— _**Très bien. Nous en parlerons après le déjeuner. J'ai une faim de loup et les fausses ondes mielleuses provenant de Ben et Mal me donnent la nausée. Je préfère rester avec vous,**_ accepte-t-elle en reprenant son calme. Elle nous sourit gentiment avant qu'elle ne pose un regard en biais sur la table derrière nous. _**Je n'y crois pas qu'il a osé flirter avec Mal alors qu'il était avec toi, Audrey. J'ai envie de le tuer,**_ commente Uma après un moment, ses yeux lançant des éclairs derrière mon épaule.

— _**Moi, ce que je n'arrive pas à me dire, c'est que Mal a acceptée cela. Elle n'est pas attirée par les filles normalement ?**_ Demande Audrey à la jeune femme, posant un regard interrogateur sur sa personne.

— _**Mal n'est pas attirée par Benjamin. Elle se sert de lui pour m'atteindre. J'ai compris son manège. Elle pense que je vais réagir pour la tirer des bras de mon frère et la récupérer ensuite, mais même si elle m'attire, elle peut toujours courir. Ça lui apprendra à me sous-estimer et à faire du mal à ma meilleure amie, **_soulignais-je d'une voix aussi blasée qu'indignée. Mon regard est plongé dans celui d'Uma qui me sourit presque avec fierté.

— _**Au moins une des deux qui accepte son attirance. Ça me rassure et me change de Mal,**_ soupire Uma, défaitiste avant que son intention se fasse plus sombre. Tu n'as pas suivi le plan pour autant, Evie, me reproche-t-elle d'une intonation dangereuse.

— _**Tu remets ça sur le tapis ? Je fais mon boulot, tu fais le tien, **_affirmais-je à la pieuvre sur un ton taquin avant de me lever pour atteindre son oreille. _**Tu ne devrais pas traîner trop longtemps pour séduire Audrey. Elle est déjà en train de visualisé ses prochaines conquêtes,**_ murmurais-je d'une voix amusée, un large rictus sur les lèvres. Je reviens ensuite à ma place, lançant un clin d'œil à Uma sous le regard plissé de ma meilleure amie.

Le regard de ma meilleure amie ne me quitte pas pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Ses billes roulent sur moi avec une telle intensité qu'Uma commence à me scruter méchamment. Je souffle d'exaspération dans leur réaction.

— _**Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça, Audrey.**_ Lui demandais-je sous l'expression neutre de la fille d'Ursula.

— _**Il y a un pot de peinture au-dessus de toi depuis tout à l'heure et je m'interroge sur le temps qu'il va mettre pour tomber, **_annonce-t-elle tranquillement d'une intonation traînante et presque contrariée.

Je fronce les sourcils en penchant la tête vers Uma. Nos pupilles se rencontrent pour ensuite se diriger, dans un même mouvement, vers le plafond au-dessus de moi. Au moment où je perçois le fameux pot de peinture, il est déjà trop tard. Je ferme les yeux en recevant un liquide visqueux et froid sur le visage, coulant dans mes cheveux, sur ma nuque et dans mon dos. Je reste assise, inerte, ma magie bouillonnant dans mes veines tandis qu'Audrey et Uma se sont levées à la hâte pour éviter d'être aspergées.

Je n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche ou les paupières sous peine d'en avaler et je commence à m'essuyer nonchalamment du revers d'une manche saine. Audrey et Uma se rapprochent de moi et me demandent comment je vais. Une fois que mon visage ne possède plus de traces de matière collante, j'ouvre un œil pour fixer Uma qui grimace. Sans doute à cause de la lueur bleue présente dans mes pupilles à ce moment même.

— _**Tu devrais te calmer, Princesse, **_me suggère-t-elle avec attention, de sa voix rauque et lente.

— _**Facile à dire avec l'entièreté d'un pot de peinture sur le corps,**_ murmurais-je à la pieuvre d'une intonation sarcastique, mais terriblement suave.

Toute la salle est restée silencieuse. Personne n'ose rire de la petite blague de la dragonne. Oui, je sais que c'est elle. Le pot lévitait dans les airs et en plus, la peinture est de couleur violette. Un sourire sadique s'impose sur mes lèvres alors que je me lève de ma place dans une lenteur insoutenable. Audrey essaye de m'approcher, mais je l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

Je me tourne vers la table où se trouvent Mal, Jay, Carlos, Jane et Benjamin. La seule arborant un sourcil innocent et éblouissant, c'est Mal. Ses bras sont croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle me fixe sans aucune peur contrairement à mon frère ou même à ses amies. Je suis d'une nature très calme d'habitude et je ne sais pas comment, mais ce trait de caractère me permet de ne pas hurler sur la fille de Maléfique. Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas de ma magie.

Sans tenir compte de mon essence qui veut tout exploser autour de moi et montrer à Mal le respect qu'elle me doit, je me contente de la scruter intensément. Après un autre instant hors du temps, je lui souris gentiment et rabats mes cheveux en arrière d'un geste calculé et sensuel, malgré la peinture qui est en train de sécher.

Comme un félin vers sa proie, je m'avance vers la jeune femme aux mèches violettes. Je dissuade ses amis et mon frère d'intervenir en les immobilisant d'un mouvement de poignet.

Une fois arrivée devant Mal, nos visages si proches que je peux sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres, je pose ma main sur sa joue dans un sourire séduisant. Elle semble étonnée de ma réaction, mais la vengeance réside dans un plat qui se mange froid.

Je m'avance un peu plus vers elle, approchant mes lèvres des siennes. Sa respiration devient plus saccadée au rythme de mon ascension et je souris, satisfaite. À la dernière seconde, alors que nos bouches allaient se rencontrer, je dérive vers son cou. J'y dépose un baiser appuyer qui fait tressaillir son corps tout entier. Mes lèvres ont laissé une fine trace de peinture sur sa peau.

– _**Bravo. La couleur violette se mélange plutôt bien avec le bleu, mais je garde ma préférence. Elle est bien trop nuancée pour toi, **_susurrais-je à son oreille d'une voix chaude et pleine de sous-entendus subtils. Je souffle sur son lobe, extirpant un petit gémissement plaintif que je suis la seule à entendre.

Dans un étirement de lèvres satisfait et sensuel, je me recule de son corps en arborant une expression faussement désolée à la vue du désir et de la frustration au fond de ses pupilles. Je retire ma main de sa joue, collant légèrement à sa peau et y laissant une trace, avant qu'un rictus sournois s'installe sur mes lippes.

— _**La douche va être longue et d'un plaisir insoutenable,**_ murmurais-je en me mordant les lèvres. Je retiens un air enchanté de s'éteindre sur mon visage à la vue de sa déglutition et je finis par lui adresser un signe aguicheur de la main pour enfin me détourner de sa personne.

D'un mouvement fluide de la main, je libère le reste de sa bande et Benjamin se précipite vers elle pour vérifier que je ne lui ai rien fait. Malgré la présence de son petit-ami, je peux sentir que son unique intention est portée sur moi à ma plus grande satisfaction. Je récupère mes affaires avec légèreté, une fois arrivée à ma table, avant de sortir du restaurant, accompagnée d'Audrey qui est réjouie de la tournure finale de cette blague.

Uma reste debout, fixant très certainement sa meilleure amie, munie du même sourire amusé que la princesse rose. Un brouhaha provoqué par les élèves sur cet incident se créer à la seconde où j'ai posé le pied à l'extérieur de la salle, comme si les étudiants attendaient que je disparaisse pour réagir. D'un côté, cela a été plus sage en effet.

* * *

J'ai demandé à Audrey de m'attendre dans la chambre pendant que je me douche. La peinture colle à ma peau, c'est ignoble ! Je souris tout de même en rejouant la scène de ma petite revanche sur Mal.

Je revois son regard perturbé quand je me suis avancé vers elle, tremper de cette couleur violette. Son corps se tendre à la sensation de ma bouche très près de la sienne. Sa respiration devenir saccadée quand je l'ai embrassé dans le cou. La lueur de désir dans ses pupilles après m'être reculé, fière de mon effet. Son attention brûlante fixée sur moi jusqu'à ma disparition du restaurant.

Je revois en continu cette scène et je me demande ce que ce serait de goûter aux lèvres de la jeune femme. D'après le plan d'Uma, ça ne devrait plus vraiment tarder, mais même si j'ai hâte d'exprimer enfin mon intérêt pour la fille de Maléfique, ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris me plaît grandement. Malgré les catastrophes provoquées et les liens brisés.

J'entre dans la cabine de douche, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps avec délectation. Je relève la tête vers le pommeau pour que l'eau puisse couler parfaitement sur mes cheveux, entraînant la couche sèche de violet avec elle. Quand je ne sens plus la plaque de peinture, je baisse la tête, ouvrant subitement les yeux. Ma douche est repeinte d'une couleur auburn, ce qui me fait esquisser un sourire amusé. Elle m'a vraiment bien eu avec son seau.

Je shampooing chacune de mes mèches qui redeviennent d'un bleu nuit parfait sous mon regard rassuré et finit par les rincer. Une fois que ma chevelure et mon corps sont débarrassés de cette matière collante, je reste encore un moment immobile sous l'eau. Je profite de la chaleur qu'elle me procure. Les flashs de tout à l'heure me reviennent et je suis trop concentrée sur cette vision pour entendre la porte s'ouvrir.

Je sursaute légèrement alors que la magie de Mal entre soudainement en contact avec la mienne. Je fronce des sourcils à cet événement étrange, mais n'en accorde pas vraiment d'attention jusqu'à qu'un corps vient se serrer contre mon dos. Je commence à paniquer devant la présence d'un potentiel inconnu derrière moi quand le parfum de Mal atteint mes narines.

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant quelques mèches violettes s'introduire dans mon champ de vision, confirmant mes doutes. La sensation désagréable de peur disparait, remplacer par celle de sécurité provoquée par la dragonne. Ses mains viennent délicatement se poser sur mon ventre, caressant ma peau nue. Une vague de chaleur s'empare de tout mon être en reliant le fait que la fille de Maléfique soit présente dans mon dos et le fait que je sois complètement nue et inoffensive devant ses gestes et son regard.

Le souffle de la dragonne se fait bien plus saccader au fur et à mesure que ses mains descendent vers mes cuisses. Je suis obligée de me tenir au carrelage du mur pour ne pas m'effondrer. L'une de ses mains quitte son exploration de mon corps pour venir emmêler ses doigts aux miens dans un acte intime et tendre.

Je prends conscience de son désir quand sa main présente sur ma cuisse dérive légèrement pour se retrouver très proche de mon intimité, sans pour autant y accéder. Elle souffle bruyamment contre mon oreille et remonte sa main sur mon ventre, me rapprochant d'elle. Elle ne veut pas aller trop loin, ce qui me fait esquisser un sourire attendri. Elle pose son front sur mon épaule comme pour se reprendre et j'ose mettre ma main libre sur son crâne, mêlant mes doigts à ses longs cheveux soyeux et à présent trempés.

Elle embrasse mon épaule avant de replacer son visage avoisinant mon oreille. Je sens sa respiration très proche de mon audition, ce qui provoque une seconde vague de chaleur dans mon corps, se logeant ensuite dans mon bas-ventre. C'est à cette sensation que je comprends que j'ai terriblement envie d'elle et je sais qu'elle aussi.

— _**Une séduction pour une séduction, Princesse,**_ susurre-t-elle à mon oreille avec un timbre de voix vacillant entre la sensualité et la bestialité.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux, reculant ma tête jusqu'à la mettre sur sa propre épaule. Elle dépose des baisers appuyés sur le point sensible de mon cou et je me retiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas gémir.

Pourtant, je ne peux pas empêcher un lourd son de plaisir sortir de ma gorge quand je sens sa morsure faire suite à ses baisers. Elle rit avec volupté de ma réaction avant de passer sa langue sur la longueur de mon cou, lui accordant un nouveau gémissement de ma part. Je peux deviner un sourire vainqueur étirer ses lèvres. Je ne peux pas contrecarrer mes sensations à ses assauts. Elle me fait tellement d'effet. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec une autre.

— _**À toi de jouer, Evie,**_ prononce-t-elle de nouveau à mon oreille, glissant un coup de langue sur mon lobe. Je gronde à son geste sous son rire mélodieux.

Puis, une vague de fraîcheur s'empare soudainement de mon dos. Frustrée de cela, je me tourne pour me retrouver devant la porte ouverte de ma douche. Je grogne à sa fuite alors que son rire résonne encore dans la pièce. J'éteins l'eau de ma douche et m'extirpe en dehors de la cabine pour m'installer devant mon miroir.

Un sourire amusé s'étend sur mes lèvres alors que je possède la preuve que la dragonne se trouvait bien avec moi. Un joli dessin d'un immense cœur rouge orné d'une couronne bleue et dorée remplit chaque espace de mon miroir. Les pattes posées au-dessus du diadème, un dragon me fixe de ses yeux verts réfléchissants. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure devant ce chef-d'œuvre.

Même si mon réflecteur est complètement hors d'usage à présent, je ne l'effacerais pour rien au monde.

— _**Cette douche était délicieuse. J'espère que nous en partagerons d'autres, Princesse,**_ lus-je les quelques lignes en dessous du cœur dans un sourire en m'approchant de cette esquisse. Je glisse mes doigts sur chaque trait provoqué par les bombes.

Sans lâcher des yeux l'œuvre d'art faite par Mal, je m'entoure d'une grande serviette et commence à sécher mes cheveux, un rictus intéressé sur la bouche. Quand la serviette qui obstruait ma vision disparaît, j'ai la surprise et le plaisir de constater que quelques mèches de mes cheveux ont pris la couleur violette de la peinture. Loin de détester cette nouvelle teinture, un rire sort de ma gorge. Un véritable rire. Je sais à présent que tous les coups sont permis entre nous, mais aussi que cette guerre n'est plus menée par la haine, mais pas le désir. Mal vient d'instaurer un jeu dangereux de séduction entre nous et c'est à mon tour de jouer.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû ! **_

_**Moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Surtout la scène de la douche ! xD**_

_**On se retrouve prochainement pour le chapitre 10 ! :-D Pour vous teaser un peu, il sera sûrement soit du point de vue de Mal ou celui d'Uma ! xD**_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	10. Chapitre 10 - Le cookie

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient ! Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Disney Channel !

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Oui, bonsoir ! Bon alors, oui, j'ai mis 7 jours à écrire et poster ce chapitre ! Mais c'est pas grave ! :-P Les événements de celui-ci vont certainement éclips cette sensation de frustration :-P Bon, aller, je vous laisse lire ! ENJOY !

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Le cookie**_

_~ Point de vue Uma ~ _

— _**Je peux savoir pourquoi Audrey avale toutes les amygdales des filles de l'école ?**_ grognais-je en rejoignant Evie à la fin de la matinée. Mon regard neutre est posé sur la blonde et une certaine Jordan, la fille du génie, en train de flirter en contre bas.

Ça me met les nerfs à vif. Ça fait deux semaines que je m'efforce de séduire cette fichue princesse rose. Elle est réceptive, je le vois à ses expressions et à ses gestes, mais tout ce que je récolte, ce sont des images d'elle bouche contre bouche avec toutes les filles de l'école ! Comment je peux rester stoïque devant ses films d'horreur ? À chaque fois que je pense enfin arriver à mes fins, je la retrouve bouche contre bouche avec une nouvelle conquête !

— _**Tu exagères un peu, Uma. Elle teste sa nouvelle attirance, c'est tout,**_ ricane Evie en s'appuyant contre la rambarde devant elle. Je t'avais dit qu'à trop attendre, elle allait te filer entre les tentacules.

— _**J'aurais dû faire comme Mal et toi ? Même si je maintiens le fait que le coup de la douche était terriblement bien trouvé, **_me moquais-je d'elle devant sa moue boudeuse. _**Elle t'évite encore ? **_lui demandai-je dans une grimace alors qu'elle soupire de tristesse.

Elle ne dit rien et se contente de hocher la tête. Je pose ma main sur son avant-bras en guise de soutien. Mal a toujours été comme ça. La fuite reste sa meilleure option quand ses sentiments deviennent trop encombrants. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'elle esquive Evie pour cette raison, mais parce qu'elle a peur de ce qu'elle ressent.

— _**C'est pire que de s'envoyer des piques après une dispute, Uma. Elle me taquine, me cherche, toute la journée et quand j'entame un geste vers elle, elle fuie. J'en ai marre. Je vais peut-être laisser tomber finalement. **_

Je l'observe un instant, les sourcils froncés quand je vois une petite ombre cachée derrière elle. Des mèches violettes glissent contre le bois pendant quelques secondes avant que la présence disparaisse. Je soupire discrètement, pose une dernière fois mon regard sur Audrey, embrasse Evie sur le front et me précipite à la suite de cette ombre.

— _**Mal, la chambre !**_ Lui imposais-je après quelques minutes de courses. Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs et ma meilleure amie entre dans notre salle commune non loin de notre position.

Il est grand temps que je lui remette les idées en place. C'est le moment que j'attendais depuis trois semaines ! Je vais enfin pouvoir mettre à exécution ma partie du plan pour les obliger à s'avouer leur sentiment et régler le problème de la baguette. Pourtant, je l'oublie immédiatement quand je vois la fille de Maléfique pâle comme un linge et je sens sa magie s'affaiblir de minute en minute. Ce n'est pas normal.

— _**Elle draine mon énergie,**_ murmure la dragonne en s'asseyant sur son lit, donnant une réponse à ma question silencieuse.

— _**Maléfique, **_grinçais-je d'une intonation froide et haineuse. Je viens m'installer à ses côtés et elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

— _**Il faut qu'on récupère cette fichue baguette sinon je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir, Uma. Depuis trois jours, je me sens de plus en plus faible. **_

— _**Le dôme devrait stopper la magie de ta mère. Comment elle arrive à t'imposer ça ? Ce n'est pas possible, **_réalisais-je après un moment de réflexion.

Mal ne réponds pas, mais se mordille les lèvres. Elle sait quelque chose, mais elle hésite à me le dire. Je la scrute avec insistance, yeux dans les yeux et j'attends qu'elle se décide. Je pourrais utiliser mes pouvoirs, mais je ne le veux pas. Ce ne serait pas correct envers ma meilleure amie.

Sans un mot, elle se décale légèrement sur le côté, me tournant le dos. Elle relève sa longue chevelure violette et je perds ma voix en apercevant l'état de sa nuque. D'un geste lent et tremblant, je viens poser mes doigts sur la marque rouge vif imposée à la base de sa nuque d'où se développe une espèce de carapace verte.

Je remonte sa chemise du bas vers le haut et résiste à l'envie de massacrer quelqu'un. Ce phénomène s'est étendu jusqu'à la base de ses omoplates, attaquant non seulement son dos, mais également ses épaules. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait que sa peau pourrit. Je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma vie.

— _**C'est une infection. Je n'en ai parlé à personne jusqu'ici parce que je ne pensais jamais être en contact avec de la magie. Quand elle est tombée enceinte de moi, ma mère s'est imposé un sort qui neutralise mes pouvoirs. Si je ne lui ramène pas la baguette, je vais mourir, Uma. Il n'y a pas de cure possible. À moins que ce soit elle qui rompt le sortilège.**_

— _**Ne me dit pas qu'elle a fait ça dans l'unique but de détruire son enfant s'il devenait plus puissant qu'elle. **_La suppliais-je d'une voix faible, mon intention toujours posée sur ce phénomène.

— _**Si. Je deviens plus puissante de jour en jour, mais utiliser mes pouvoirs à un prix. L'infection se propage plus rapidement. Je ne peux plus m'approcher d'Evie non plus. J'absorbe sa magie quand je suis près d'elle. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. **_

— _**C'est pour ça que tu l'évites depuis plusieurs semaines. Tu es restée pendant tout ce temps, seule, et sans te confier à moi. Mal, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose ! Te soutenir au moins !**_ Haussais-je le ton devant son comportement, elle me rend dingue.

Une idée éclaircit soudain mon esprit. Je prends mon collier dans ma main et me concentre sur sa magie. Un petit sourire soulagé s'établit sur mes lèvres quand je vois le coquillage réagir à ma demande. Je sens son essence s'étendre dans la pièce pour venir se loger dans le corps de ma meilleure amie.

Je remarque que l'infection se replie. Elle ne s'étend plus sur ses omoplates, mais uniquement sur la base de sa nuque et ses épaules. Je soupir de soulagement en lâchant mon collier, le souffle coupé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir utilisé mes pouvoirs pendant une semaine non-stop. C'est étrange comme sensation.

— _**Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Uma. L'infection draine toutes les magies qu'elle ressent. Tu aurais pu y laisser ta peau ! **_Me gronde Mal en remettant son chemisier en place avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi.

— _**Si c'est pour t'empêcher de mourir, je suis prête à sacrifier ma magie. Tu as repris des couleurs alors même si c'est douloureux pour la personne te fournissant une partie de ses pouvoirs, cela ralentit l'infection. Tu devrais en parler à Evie, Mal,**_ lui suggérais-je, attirant son regard noir sur ma personne.

— _**Il est hors de question qu'Evie me donne de son essence, Uma. Ça pourrait la tuer et cela va de même pour toi, **_grince-t-elle dans une intonation froide et supérieure, me faisant esquisser un sourire.

— _**Evie est puissante, Mal. Crois-moi. Elle pourrait te surprendre, **_lui dis-je innocemment alors que ses yeux s'illuminent d'un vert électrique. _**Quoi qu'il en soit. Le meilleur moyen d'intercepter cette infection est de donner la baguette à ta tarée de mère. Il se trouve que j'ai le plan parfait pour cela !**_ m'exclamais-je avec un large rictus amusé sur les lèvres. Je suis sûr que cela ne lui plaira pas, mais comme elle ne doit plus utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle n'aura pas vraiment le choix.

* * *

_~ Point de vue Mal ~ _

— _**Alors si je résume bien ton plan : tu veux utiliser le grimoire,**_ ensorcelé un cookie pour qu'Evie tombe amoureuse de toi et que tu puisses aller au couronnement avec elle ?

— _**C'est exactement ça, bravo !**_ s'exclame-t-elle en se moquant clairement de moi alors que je suis en train de bouillir de l'intérieur.

— _**Tu veux que je laisse Evie tombée amoureuse de toi pour la manipuler ensuite ? Alors que tu sais que j'ai une attirance pour elle. C'est bien ça, Uma ? **_Reportais-je en m'avançant lentement dans sa direction, la voix étonnement calme pour le chaos qui règne dans ma tête.

— _**Tu apprends vite, **_affirme une nouvelle fois la fille d'Ursula, son sourire toujours bien en place sur sa bouche. Elle me nargue complètement alors que je suis à deux doigts de lui lancer un sort.

— _**Ok. Je te tue maintenant ou j'attends plus tard ?**_ La menaçais-je d'une intonation glaciale et dure. La lueur verte de ma magie s'est allumée dans mon regard, j'en suis consciente. J'en ressens les effets sur mon corps, mais je m'en contre fiche.

— _**Tu devrais attendre qu'Evie reprenne ses esprits sinon elle va te détester d'avoir assassiné celle qu'elle aime,**_ rétorque Uma sans se dépêtrer de son air satisfait et faussement mielleux.

Je claque des dents devant l'attitude nonchalante de ma meilleure amie. J'entends le dragon en moi grogner de fureur en réponse à ma propre rage. Je sais que si je ne calme pas le jeu, ma magie va exploser et l'infection va s'étendre, mais là tout de suite, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je ne peux pas être auprès d'Evie et Uma veut qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'elle. Comment j'en suis arrivée là ?

— _**C'est hors de question que tu utilises Evie comme ça. Je te l'interdis, Uma. **_

— _**Tu ne peux pas le faire, Mal. Pas avec ce qu'il t'arrive et elle tombera amoureuse que de celle ou celui à qui appartient la magie imprégnée dans le cookie. Si nous ne faisons pas ce que ta mère souhaite, tu vas mourir, **_essaie-t-elle de me résonner, mais c'est inutile. Ma décision est déjà prise.

— _**Je préfère mourir plutôt que voir la femme que j'aime être amoureuse de ma meilleure amie ! **_M'emportais-je en ne me rendant pas vraiment compte que je viens d'avouer avoir des sentiments pour la princesse d'Auradon.

Uma ne répond pas et j'en profite pour m'éclipser à l'aide de mes pouvoirs. Je m'en moque des conséquences, je ne supporte pas l'air satisfait que possède mon bras droit à ce moment même. Je me retrouve dans le jardin derrière l'école. C'est le seul endroit qui arrive à me calmer quand je ne peux pas être physiquement avec Evie.

Je souris en me délectant de la beauté des fleurs qui me font énormément penser à la princesse du royaume. Elles sont d'un bleu semblable à ses pupilles quand ils sont imprégnés de sa magie. Une sensation de piqûre me tiraille soudainement sur les côtes et je glisse ma main sous mon haut pour alléger.

Je peux sentir sous mes doigts la même carapace que celle présente sur le haut de mes épaules. Ne me dites pas que me téléporter ici a accéléré l'infection. Pas aussi rapidement ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Je touche l'autre côté de mon dos, mais il n'y a aucune trace de cette infection. C'est étrange, je ne comprends pas comment ce phénomène se répand. Ni les différentes sensations que cela me procure.

La première fois que j'ai pu constater cette chose, sa progression m'a fait mal. Très mal. Je me rappelle que j'avais eu le souffle coupé sous l'intense douleur. C'était quelques heures après que j'ai rejoint Evie sous sa douche. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris pourquoi au début. C'est vrai, pourquoi cela s'est déclenché à ce moment-là ?

J'ai obtenu ma réponse, il y a une semaine et demie. Être avec Evie augmente la puissance de mes pouvoirs. Quand nous sommes ensemble, ma magie répond instantanément à la sienne, entrant en contact sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Plusieurs fois, j'ai ressenti comme une explosion au fond de mon être et après vérification dans le grimoire, j'en ai eu la confirmation.

C'est ce jour-là que j'ai appris les origines et les raisons de cette malédiction. Il y avait cinq pages entières ne parlant que de ça dans le livre. Depuis, je me tiens à l'écart de la princesse pour mon propre bien, mais également le sien. Cependant, il m'est arrivé de ne pas pouvoir être loin d'elle. Comme un aimant, je revenais toujours dans ses bras. Jusqu'à que l'infection attaque mon dos.

Sa progression est stable depuis une semaine. Je ressens ce manque d'elle, de sa magie, dans tout mon être. Mon essence appelle la sienne, c'est inévitable et tellement douloureux. Elle en souffre aussi, je peux le voir dans ses yeux quand je l'observe de loin et c'est ça qui me fait le plus mal.

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rester loin de cette merveilleuse femme qui deviendra dans quelques mois, la reine d'Auradon. J'espère pouvoir survivre à ma malédiction jusque-là.

* * *

_~ Un mois plus tard ~ _

La malédiction ne fait que se propager de plus en plus. J'ai découvert qu'elle réagit non seulement à l'utilisation de ma magie, mais également à mes émotions. C'est parfait quand on pense que je n'arrive à contrôler ni l'un ni l'autre. Encore plus quand je dois lutter tous les jours afin de ne pas étrangler Uma. Pourquoi ? La raison est sous mes yeux depuis une heure !

Nous sommes en cours d'étude de la magie. Je suis venue exprès pour avec des réponses à certaines de mes questions et il y a deux choses qui vont me rendre folle ! La première : le prof ! Il esquive toutes mes questions en répondant à côté ou en m'ignorant totalement. Je vais commettre un meurtre !

La deuxième : Uma et Evie qui sont en train de roucouler à ma gauche ! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer en entendant les chuchotements et les gazouillis de ces deux-là ! Uma a osé passer outre mes interdictions. Pourtant, je pensais vraiment qu'elle n'irait pas jusque-là. Elle s'était tenue à carreaux pendant trois semaines. Jusqu'à la visite d'Evie, il y a une semaine

* * *

~ Flash-back ~

Je me sens de plus en plus faible. La magie d'Uma a eu un impact bénéfique, mais je ressens les effets désagréables à présent. J'ai de la fièvre. Beaucoup de fièvre et pour un dragon, c'est un comble. Je n'ai pas réussi à me lever ce matin alors la fille pieuvre m'a donné une excuse pour ne pas aller en cours. Excuse qui commence à avoir des conséquences. Parce que oui, quand vous dites être malade, les personnes qui vous apprécient viennent à votre chevet.

Quand ce sont des amis, ça peut passer. Ce n'est rien d'inquiétant ou même de frustrant. Quand c'est la princesse du royaume et accessoirement la fille que vous ne devez pas approcher, mais qui, évidemment, n'est pas au courant, c'est tout de suite moins drôle. Evie toque depuis cinq bonnes minutes à ma porte. Elle est tenace.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'en aille. Tout ce que je veux, c'est me réfugier dans ses bras et qu'elle me dise que je vais survivre, que tout va bien se passer, mais c'est impossible et c'est bien ça qui me tue. Si j'ouvre cette porte, ma magie aspirera la sienne et l'affaiblira. C'est hors de question qu'elle subit ça à cause de moi.

— _**Mal, je t'en prie, ouvre-moi. Uma m'a appris que tu ne te sentais vraiment pas bien. Je m'inquiète beaucoup,**_ supplie-t-elle d'une intonation misérable qui me fait chavirer.

Je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais mon corps a bougé de lui-même. Ou plutôt ma magie. En une seconde, je me retrouve assise à même le sol, le dos posé contre la porte de ma chambre. Je me retiens de gémir de douleur alors que l'infection s'étend à cause de cette malheureuse intervention.

— _**Je vais bien, Evie. Ça va passer. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir,**_ lui répondis-je avec un faible sourire ironique. C'est tout le contraire. Je risque fortement de succomber à cet événement, mais elle ne doit rien savoir.

— _**C'est à cause de ça que tu m'évites depuis plusieurs semaines ? Tu as un problème avec ta magie, n'est-ce pas ? Je le ressens. La mienne est agitée depuis qu'on ne se parle plus,**_ m'avoue-t-elle alors que j'entends un froissement provenant de derrière la porte.

— _**La princesse d'Auradon vient-elle vraiment de s'asseoir à même le sol devant la porte de la chambre d'un dragon ?**_ Me moquais-je d'elle, espérant alléger un peu la conversation.

— _**Je connais un dragon qui ne veut plus m'approcher alors je suis simplement venue savoir pourquoi. Il me manque énormément. **_

Sa phrase, mais surtout son intonation douce, me fait l'effet d'une caresse. Bien vite remplacée par la morsure de cette étrange carapace évoluant sur mon corps. Alors elle n'a pas qu'une influence sur l'utilisation de ma magie, mais également sur mes émotions. C'est génial, comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes.

— _**Ma future reine me manque aussi, **_ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui répondre avec la même intonation qu'elle. Je passe mes doigts en dessous la porte pour venir chercher un peu de sa chaleur.

— _**Alors pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas entrer ?**_ Me questionne-t-elle en m'imitant, sûrement grâce à ma magie qui n'appelle que la sienne. Ses doigts se glissent sur les miens et cette sensation me fait autant de mal que de bien.

— _**C'est trop dangereux, Evie. Je suis contagieuse et si je te laisse entrer, je constituerai une menace pour toi. C'est hors de question que cela se produit,**_ lui expliquais-je sans les détails, reposant ma tête sur le bois derrière moi avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

La malédiction n'a pas arrêté sa course depuis que je me suis assise, mais ce n'est pas grave. Un sourire lumineux est placé sur mes lèvres malgré l'intense douleur qui déchire l'ensemble de mon dos. Au vu du tiraillement que j'éprouve quand je bouge légèrement, je dirais que mon dos ainsi que mes épaules et le haut de mes bras sont colorés en verts.

— _**Ta magie tente d'attirer la mienne, de l'absorber. Je peux le ressentir,**_ réplique-t-elle soudainement. J'essaie de retirer mes doigts sous les siens, consciente que c'est de ma faute, à cause de ma faiblesse, mais elle m'en empêche.

— _**Evie, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas te faire de mal,**_ la suppliais-je, paniquée, sentant la douceur des larmes coulées sur mes joues.

— _**Je ne souhaite pas être loin de toi, Mal. Même si tu me le demandes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais je trouverais. Fais-moi confiance. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Tu es bien trop importante pour moi. **_

Les paroles de la princesse atteignirent mon cœur comme personne n'avait su le faire avant. Cela me donne des ailes et le besoin de la toucher devient vital. Je me relève et ouvre légèrement la porte de la chambre, me permettant enfin de la voir. Elle s'est également mise debout en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, mais ne risque pas de produire un pas pour entrer.

Un fin sourire attendri apparaît sur mes lèvres devant son comportement et je devine que ma magie reste visible dans mon regard. Tout comme son essence bleue possède le sien. Je lutte pour ne pas laisser mon pouvoir attaquer celui d'Evie et j'y parviens malgré le supplice que cela me procure. Mon être entier n'est fait que de douleur. Pourtant, je ressentirais ça des heures durant si c'était possible afin d'être avec elle.

Elle avance d'un petit pas, se retrouvant collée contre la paroi. Sa main se tend et se pose sur ma joue qu'elle caresse avec tendresse. Je me surprends à fermer les yeux sous la sensation grisante que me procure son toucher pour ensuite fixer ses lèvres avec envie. Je remarque une esquisse séductrice sur le coin de sa bouche et cela ne m'aide pas à me retenir.

Je peux apercevoir la lueur de défis dans ses pupilles. Elle vaut que j'ose poser ma bouche contre la sienne. Elle me somme de goûter à ses lèvres, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas. Elle pourrait en souffrir. Cette simple idée fait naître des gouttes d'eau salée sur le coin de mes yeux et sous la puissance de mes émotions, la malédiction prend encore plus d'ampleur.

Je ferme les paupières en éprouvant à nouveau cette intense torture se propager sur mes bras et laisse mes larmes coulées sur mes joues. Je ne peux plus les retenir. Pas devant elle. Pas en subissant cette malédiction qui me prive d'Evie. Je suis perdue dans ce que je ressens, dans ce que je pense, quand sa voix douce et compréhensive me parvient enfin.

— _**Mal, regarde-moi. Puise ta force en moi, **_m'ordonne-t-elle en accentuant sa prise sur ma joue, y ajoutant sa main libre sur la deuxième.

Je lui obéis parce que je ne peux faire que ça. Je plonge mon regard vert dans son bleu pétillant et trouve dans celui-ci l'énergie pour me reprendre. La malédiction se calme à ma plus grande surprise et je me raidis en comprenant qu'elle vient de me donner une quantité non négligeable de sa magie.

— _**Tu n'aurais pas dû, Princesse, **_murmurais-je d'une élocution pénible et faible, ma respiration saccadée à cause de ce que j'ai subi.

— _**Ce n'est rien, Mal. Tu en avais besoin et ça va, d'accord ? Je devais agir. Je déteste te voir souffrir,**_ me répond-elle, sure d'elle et je ne peux la contredire malgré l'obligation de m'écarter.

— _**Éloigne-toi de ma petite amie, Evie,**_ retentit la voix froide et dénuée d'émotion de Benjamin de l'autre côté du couloir, nous faisant sursauter l'une comme l'autre. _**J'ai senti ta magie ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! **_S'écrit-il en avançant vers sa grande sœur.

— _**Ce que je devais faire. Je suis la seule de nous deux à me préoccuper d'elle,**_ lui répond la future reine du royaume d'un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui me fit tressaillir.

Son regard replongea dans le mien quand elle devina la rudesse de mon corps. Une lueur d'excuse apparaît au fond de ses iris et elle repose sa main sur ma joue, celle qu'elle avait retirée sous la surprise à l'intervention de son frère.

— _**Je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour te guérir. Absolument tout, tu m'entends ? Je ne vais jamais lâcher l'affaire et ce n'est pas cet idiot qui m'éloignera de toi. Ni même toi,**_ me chuchote d'elle dans un sourire épanoui et rassurant avant de réaliser ce que je n'osais pas exécuter jusqu'ici. Ses lèvres arrivent sur les miennes avec douceur, mais elles ne restent pas longtemps.

Pourtant, je sens que ma malédiction se replie grâce à ce baiser que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui retourner. Elle embrasse ensuite mon front avec une extrême délicatesse et recule sous la nouvelle intervention de son frère. Elle s'éloigne avant qu'il ne rende ça encore plus compliqué. Elle lui octroie un regard des plus glaciales avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision.

Le jeune homme la suit des yeux, méfiants, pendant que je lève les miens au ciel. Il veut ensuite entrer dans ma chambre, mais je ne le lui permets pas, ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Il essaie une seconde fois, mais obtient le même résultat.

— _**C'est terminé, Benjamin. J'en ai marre de faire semblant,**_ lui avouais-je d'une voix harassée avant de lui fermer la porte au nez. Je me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol dans un soupir las, mais un sourire satisfait est tout de même peint sur mes lèvres quand j'entends ses pas lents s'éloigner. Je pose mes doigts sur ma bouche avec un regard rêveur, sentant encore la sensation du baiser que m'avait vaguement donnée Evie.

_~ Fin du Flash-back ~ _

* * *

Depuis sa promesse de me venir en aide, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Comme une ombre qui va nous tomber dessus à tout moment. En attendant, je dois subir à la fois l'infection qui se répand à une vitesse tout de même ralentie et la vision dégoûtante de ma meilleure amie flirtant avec la princesse du royaume.

Je ne sais pas si Evie est allé voir Uma pour trouver une solution. Je ne suis pas arrivée à soutirer des informations à ma meilleure amie et j'évite toujours la bleutée pour qu'elle ne m'oblige pas à accepter sa magie pour une seconde fois. Pourtant, j'ai tellement envie de m'approcher et de l'embrasser pour l'éloigner de la pieuvre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle agit comme ça après ce que nous avons partagé. J'ai l'impression de me faire avoir une nouvelle fois, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas la même chose. Elles doivent avoir un plan commun.

J'ai compris que mon infection est ralentie par le bref baiser que m'a donné Evie. J'ai aussi conscience que ma magie a avalé une énorme quantité de la sienne, plus que ce que j'avais pensé. J'en ai eu la preuve quand je suis revenue en cours. Elle était aussi pâle que moi, mais son essence rayonnait toujours du même éclat. J'avais été impressionnée par sa puissance et apeurée par ce que je pouvais lui faire.

La sonnerie de la fin des cours résonna soudainement, me faisant sursauter, mais je suis tout de même la première à sortir de la salle. Me retrouver loin d'Uma et Evie va me faire du bien, mais c'est sans compter sur la voix mielleuse et puissance de la future reine. Elle provenait de derrière mon dos alors que je suis déjà engagée dans le couloir. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers elle pour l'écouter, moi compris. Pitié, Evie, n'annonce pas quelque chose qui pourrait empirer les choses.

— _**J'ai une excellente nouvelle ! J'ai décidé de raccourcir le délai de mon couronnement. Il avait été mis en place par mes parents pour que je me trouve un prince, mais comme vous l'avez compris, j'aime les filles. J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que mon choix s'est arrêté sur Uma, fille de Ursula. Le couronnement sera dans un mois. **_

Puis, elle prend la nuque de ma meilleure amie et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Uma est face à moi, son regard plongé dans le mien alors qu'un fin sourire malicieux est présent sur sa bouche.

Je serre les poings à sa déclaration, mais surtout à ce baiser langoureux. Je grince des dents en enfonçant mes ongles dans mes paumes. Mon sang coule de mes blessures et j'ai la satisfaction de voir une lueur surprise dans les iris de ma meilleure amie.

Un peu plus loin, Audrey est dans le même état que moi. Je peux distinguer pour la première fois une lueur de haine dans ses pupilles à l'intention d'Evie, mais elle s'éteint en quelques secondes.

Je fronce des sourcils à cet événement, mais ne relève pas. A la place, je fuis cette vision d'Uma et Evie bouche contre bouche. Je me retrouve à courir à travers les couloirs et atterrit dans le jardin de l'école. Une fois arrivée dans le bosquet des fleurs bleue, je me permets de relâcher ma magie.

Cette libération me fait plus de mal que de bien, mais ma malédiction ne semble pas avoir bougé. Il ne reste plus que la douleur. Ce qui est étrange, mais pas plus que ce que je suis en train de voir. Des petites lueurs vertes et bleues dansent autour de moi et je prends conscience de ce que c'est quand j'aperçois mes mains. Elles sont entourées d'un halo lumineux de la même couleur que nos magies.

En m'en donnant, Evie est non seulement parvenue à ralentir le processus de mon infection, mais elle a permis à mon essence de fusionnée avec la sienne. C'est pour cette raison que je vais aussi bien ses derniers temps et que je réussis à réutiliser ma magie sans trop de soucis. C'est grâce à elle. À cette pensée, un sourire fier ne peut que venir étirer ma bouche.

J'ai pris une décision. Je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour récupérer l'attention de la princesse bleue, même si je dois y laisser ma vie pour ça. Nos pouvoirs sont complémentaires. Ils ne vivent pas l'un sans l'autre. Nous sommes destinés à être ensemble. Elle est la clef de ma guérison et de ma survie et je suis également la sienne afin qu'elle puisse s'épanouir dans ce monde.

Satisfaite de ma prise de conscience, je grave une esquisse contre un mur prêt d'un buisson de fleur bleue. Un large sourire se dépeint sur mes lèvres quand je perçois qu'une des fleurs est à présent d'une parfaite couleur verte. Mon dessin terminé, je retourne dans le château, satisfaite de mon travail, laissant un dragon vert placer devant un immense parterre de fleur bleue et verte.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message ! Je serais ravie de discuter un peu avec vous sur cette histoire ! :-D**_

_**Alors ? Dites-moi... Uma est aller au bout de son plan malgré les interdictions de Mal ou cela vient totalement d'Evie? :-P Normalement, vous avez la réponse :-P **_

_**Il va y avoir un grand chamboulement prochainement... Quel est-il d'après vous ? Et qui concernera-t-il ? :-) J'aimerais avoir un peu votre avis et vos théories ! xD **_

_**Please, ne me laisser pas parler toute seule, c'est légérement... étrange xD xD **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	11. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, désolée !

_Oui, bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je pense que vous avez remarqué, mais il y a une baisse de publications sur cette fiction. Vous devez vous demander comment ça se fait... _

_J'ai décidé de mettre en pause cette fiction le temps d'écrire plusieurs chapitres pour être régulière. Je me suis rendue compte – avec un avis extérieur \- qu'être régulière apportera plus de visibilité à cette fiction et donc à ce ship également._

_Vous vous dites peut-être que je n'écris que pour la visibilité, mais non. Je souhaite juste que le ship de Mal et Evie ait ce qu'il mérite et être régulière m'aidera a y parvenir. Je pense mettre cette fiction en pause jusqu'à fin Octobre. Dites-vous que je le fais autant pour moi, pour le fandom, mais également pour vous._

_Pour ce qui est du recueil VK's Day, il y aura toujours des écrits, mais ça restera vraiment au second plan. Ils arriveront un Mardi sur deux ou un Samedi sur deux, on verra bien. Je suis désolée pour celles qui suivent activement cette fiction, mais je préfère m'avancer sur l'histoire et republier quand j'aurais trois-quatre chapitres d'avance._

_Par contre, il y aura d'autres histoires, des mini-fictions, qui seront publier lors de cette période pour ne pas que vous oubliez votre reine adorée ! 😛 Je rigole, je rigole, on se calme ! XD_

_Bon, je pense que j'ai dit tout ce qu'il fallait que je vous dise. J'espère que vous serez compréhensives, même si je n'en doute pas vraiment xD Aller, on se retrouvera en fin de semaine pour une mini-fiction Mal/Evie._

_Ah oui et la fiction crossover Clexa / Mavie sera en pause également ! Voilà Voilà !_

_Bisous à vous !_


End file.
